Técnicos de radar
by Ylla K
Summary: Ser técnico de radar en el Finalizer no es el sueño de nadie, excepto del nuevo y raro integrante: Matt. Entusiasta por el experimento de disfrazarse de empleado, Kylo Ren utiliza la ventaja del anonimato para molestar a sus colegas y meter en problemas a su nueva cómplice, un técnico llamada Vala Arkim, quien hasta ese entonces había pensado que sería invisible por siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.**

 **Notas: Realmente no quise tomarme en serio esto, así que contiene un poco de todo, humor, amistad, romance, Kylo molestando a Hux, Hux enojado, etc. Nada de drama ni angustia, todo risas (porque me encanta que Ren se ponga una peluca) En fin, digamos que es una comedia romántica sin hacer demasiado OOC a los personajes, es decir, todos tendrán sus personalidades originales a pesar de que todo esto sea una joda.**

 **Larga vida a Matt the radar technician.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

— Atención, este es Matt; Matt, este es el equipo de técnicos de radar del Finalizer.

Wina Ragant, una gran morena de aspecto severo y la oficial que comandaba los técnicos arriba de la nave, hizo la presentación correspondiente del nuevo integrante del equipo. El rubio de oscura mirada y grandes gafas de marco delgado observó a todos y no dijo nada; en respuesta, sus compañeros tampoco abrieron la boca.

Fue un tanto incómodo.

— Arkim —dijo Ragant, la aludida se puso de pie de inmediato.

— Teniente Ragant.

— Enséñale cuales son las tareas por día para los técnicos, explícale todo lo que tiene que saber y luego se ponen a trabajar. ¿Entendido?

Vala Arkim miró a _Matt_ con algo de duda y él le devolvió la mirada con frialdad. El hombre dudaba que una persona así de menuda fuera eficiente en cualquier tarea a bordo del Finalizer, pero la teniente parecía confiar en ella, así que debería seguirla.

— Si, señora.

— Concluyo la reunión, pueden ir a trabajar.

Ragant salió y todos la siguieron hasta que solo quedaron atrás el nuevo técnico y su supuesta tutora momentánea.

— Ok, vamos, esto no tomará mucho tiempo —dijo Vala, acomodando mejor su corta melena color violeta oscuro con horquillas, para apartar el cabello que caía sobre su rostro. _Matt_ seguía mirándola con algo de duda y fastidio entremezclados.

— Conozco el Finalizer —le informó con severidad.

— ¿Lo haces? —ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso y comenzaron a caminar—. ¿Trabajaste en algo aquí antes?

— No... Sí... —Vala le echó una mirada confundida y siguió caminando, esperando que contestara algo menos ambiguo—. Era un aprendiz de… de… cocina.

 _Vaya, que idiota_ , se reprendió mentalmente, enfurecido. Sí, por más que se lo ocultara a todo el mundo y en especial a sus compañeros del alto rango en la primera orden, sabía cocinar y muy bien, por eso se le había ocurrido tan rápido inventar esa mentira, pero ¿Qué diablos hace un aprendiz de cocina siendo técnico de radar? Eso no es muy convincente. Le faltaba mucho para ser un gran mentiroso.

Bueno, al menos había engañado a Ragant y había sido fácil.

— ¿Cocina? —Arkim volvió a mirarlo con interés—. ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿No salió muy bien?

— Ser técnico es mi destino —soltó tajántemente, quizás demasiado.

— Es primera vez que alguien está tan entusiasmado por ser algo así. Somos lo más bajo del Finalizer ¿Sabes? El trabajo apesta —explicó la joven con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —la interrumpió el rubio, sin importarle lo que estaba diciendo.

— Veintitrés —respondió ella.

— ¿Y eres técnico?

— No se necesitan muchos años para aprender a serlo, estoy abordo desde los veinte.

Él se sorprendió de saber que, como ella, habían muchas más personas que simplemente eran invisibles allí y sin embargo hacían funcionar todo de manera impecable. Claro está que si alguien falla, está fuera; literalmente lanzado al espacio, pero al parecer de eso tampoco se enteraba. Solo cuando le hacían alguna ofensa personal se encargaba él mismo del trabajo sucio. Vala parecía ser eficiente, Tres años sin cometer errores y haberse ganado la confianza de su teniente eran algo, al menos.

— Es mucho tiempo, Arkim —comentó _Matt_ , distraído.

— No importa —la aludida se estiró—. Y no me llames Arkim, suenas como un superior con esa voz profunda. Mi nombre es Vala.

Él la miró e intentó no sonreír con mordacidad ante su suposición y asintió secamente.

— ¿Y hacia dónde vamos exactamente, _Vala_? —preguntó. Hace un buen rato se había dado cuenta de que la ruta que había tomado la muchacha no llevaba hacia ningún lugar ni poseía lógica alguna, era como si estuviera caminando hacia donde fuera, al azar.

— Oh, no sé. A evadir la tarea que me ha dejado Ragant.

Y ahí lo tenía, la insubordinación de cerca.

Interesante.

Eso de haberse disfrazado de un empleado no había sido tan mala idea, al parecer, y había decidido en ese mismo segundo que Arkim sería su copiloto de confianza en esa montaña rusa. Se sentía como volver a ser un muchacho.

La próxima parada tendría que ser cerca del General Hux. Lo molestaría hasta que quisiera despedazarlo y se diera cuenta, al final, que no puede.


	2. Un regalo para Arkim

**Un regalo para Arkim**

— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Oh, estrellas! Me van a lanzar al espacio por tu culpa —se quejaba Vala con los ojos bien abiertos luego de ver como Matt arrancaba unos cables, enfadado porque no encajaban como ella le había instruido que deberían encajar.

Ahora todo estaba más que arruinado y les costaría casi toda la noche arreglarlo.

— No grites, Arkim. Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza.

— ¡Que soy Vala! —y sí, seguía gritando.

Él rodó los ojos y se acomodó las gafas, intentando reunir toda la paciencia de la que carecía cuando no tenía esa ridícula peluca puesta. Y sorprendentemente no quiso matarla, todo porque le había sido muy útil esos días.

— Arreglaremos esto —le prometió— sino enviaré a alguien que lo haga.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees? Somos técnicos, despierta de tu burbuja y asume lo que hiciste —la pelivioleta se puso de pie y tomó la caja con las herramientas—. Tendré que darle aviso a Ragant y me cortará la cabeza, te lo puedo asegurar. Ay, estrellas…

— ¡Deja de lamentarte! —él se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros, a punto de comenzar a sacudirla para que dejara de repetir lamentos como un infante—. ¿Dónde está tu disciplina?

— ¡Suéltame!

Él obedeció solo porque no era prudente que ella comenzara a sospechar quién era. Tenía que irse y dejarla tranquila, iría a quitarse el disfraz, aparecería como él mismo y pediría que arreglaran todo eso y que la persona que lo hiciera no fuera Arkim. Fácil.

— Me tengo que ir.

— Oh no, no te irás, tenemos que…

— Por favor, no repitas "arreglar esto". Ya sé que tenemos que hacerlo, ahora voy a ir a buscar unas herramientas más útiles que las que tenemos y vuelvo, tú vete, no quiero que te culpen por esto.

Ah, quién lo diría, ahora le estaba cubriendo las espaldas a la muchacha. Adorable. Si hubiera sido ella la del error la hubiera dejado enfrentarlo a solas, pero solo por esa vez enmendaría lo que había hecho.

— ¡Matt!

— ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo y los gritos? ¿Podrías parar? —gruñó al borde de perder los estribos.

— Estoy desesperada, no quiero perder mi trabajo, ¿Qué hago ahora?

— Arkim, no perderás tu trabajo. Yo no voy a meterte en problemas. Lo único que te pido es que te vayas de aquí y yo arreglo esto en un rato —le dijo.

¿Qué no la iba a meter en problemas? Bueno, eso tendría que considerarlo, pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

— Bien —murmuró la muchacha, derrotada. En esos tres años a bordo del Finalizer jamás había cometido un error ni por más pequeño que fuera, ella podía ser despistada y todo en la vida diaria, pero su trabajo era todo lo que tenía. Sin él, quedaba en la calle, o en el espacio exterior, donde quisieran ponerla sus superiores al deshacerse de ella.

Nunca antes había temido tanto y todo era culpa de ese maldito principiante que tiene complejo de líder y odia que le griten. Sensible.

Se dio media vuelta, con su caja de herramientas bien agarrada en una mano, y desapareció a esconderse a su habitación. Si él le había dicho que lo arreglaría, ella haría como si nada hubiera pasado hasta ese entonces.

Y, diablos, estaba a punto de hablar con Ragant para que la relevara de su tarea de supervisarlo, porque estaba perdiendo los estribos y todo el cabello que le quedaba en la cabeza por él.

* * *

— ¿Y, cómo va la tarea, _supervisora_? —le preguntó su amigo Jafan Vane a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban en el comedor común, entre soldados, algunos pocos oficiales y otros técnicos. Jafan pudo ver claramente cómo la apariencia de Arkim esa mañana lucía desastrosa y sus ojeras podrían incluso caer por sus mejillas hacia el suelo.

— Necesito un reemplazo —confesó Vala.

— Vamos, él no puede ser tan malo —la animó el hombre con una sonrisa. A su parecer, Matt era un simple hombrecillo de cabello peculiarmente rubio y gafas fuera de moda.

— ¡Lo es! Él quiere matarme de un ataque al corazón y que luego me lancen fuera de la nave —le aseguró ella.

— Hola, ¿Qué hay? ¿Ya quieres morir tan temprano? —llegó otro de sus compañeros a dejarse caer en el asiento que sobraba al lado de Vane. Vala lo miró de reojo mientras comía.

— ¿Qué te pasó a ti? —preguntó.

— Trabajo de medianoche, terminé a eso de las cinco de la mañana y preferí no dormir, así que aquí estoy.

— ¿Qué? —Jafan miró con los ojos como plato a su compañero, compadeciéndolo—. ¿Qué era?

— Tuve que instalar y calibrar nuevamente unos paneles totalmente rotos —suspiró y los tres se miraron, conociendo la fuente de todo eso—. Sí, Kylo Ren me envió en persona. Al parecer ahora no quiso dejarle a Hux el trabajo de conseguir técnicos para arreglar las cosas que él hace tan tarde. Tuve que acceder sin chistar ni comentar nada, ya saben como es.

— ¿Qué acaso no tienes respeto, Kuna? —lo regañó Vala al escuchar que su compañero llamaba a su general solo por su apellido como si fueran iguales—. Es tu general.

— Y no tiene oídos en todo el Finalizer, Vala —le informó Kuna Thif, el hombre que fue llamado a altas horas de la noche por Kylo Ren para arreglar y controlar el caos que había hecho con ese panel. Estaba tan cansado—. ¿Por qué lo idolatras tanto, de todos modos? Es solo un hombre.

— Lo sé. Pero por algún motivo le tengo miedo —se defendió Vala, quien en su vida querría encontrarse frente a frente con el general en cuestión.

Ella había crecido allí pensando que encontrarse con él significaba sola una cosa: haber fracasado en sus tareas y estar lista para ser castigada y luego morir.

La entrada de Matt al comedor la hizo dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo sanguinario para concentrarse en mirarlo hasta que notificara que debía rendirle cuentas en ese mismo momento de lo que había sucedido y si había podido solucionarlo.

El rubio, sin embargo, esperó por su comida, la recibió y a ella la ignoró olímpicamente hasta que la tuvo en frente.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Vala, tomándolo de un brazo.

— ¡Ten cuidado, estuviste a punto de tirarme la comida encima!

Sí, el hombre era sensible.

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

— Está arreglado ¿Ok? —le respondió—. Ahora déjame comer, tengo hambre —gruñó y fue una orden.

Vala apretó los puños y se fue a su mesa.

— ¿Qué tal? Lucían muy amistosos allí —bromeó Jafan.

— Yo opino que se ven maravillosos juntos —le siguió Kuna.

— Lo odio, lo odio. Lleva tres días haciéndome pasar más sustos de los que he vivido en toda mi corta vida. Iré con Ragant.

Se puso de pie y salió como un rayo del comedor. Ren percibió problemas y la siguió.

* * *

— ¿Qué es, Matt? —preguntó Vala por enésima vez. El rubio se había disculpado toscamente por lo sucedido y para enmendarlo le había dicho que le tenía un regalo, lo cual había dejado a la chica bastante confundida y que no hablara en todo el camino hacia el supuesto regalo la estaba desesperando—. Oye, yo mejor me voy a terminar mi desayuno, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, así nos demoramos menos esta vez con nuestro trabajo. Ah, y me escucharás cuando te hablo ¿Entendido?

Estrellas, esa chica no se callaba nunca y era especialmente buena dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra aunque fuera solo un técnico.

Vala se quedó de piedra cuando llegaron a un sector al que solo se podía acceder con permiso de superiores, ya que era el sector en donde ellos se encontraban.

— Espérame aquí.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Él no respondió, solo accedió con facilidad y se perdió detrás de la puerta. Arkim miró hacia todos lados con los ojos como dos huevos fritos, nerviosa. Ya comenzaba a sudar frío.

En algo así como cinco minutos, Matt volvió a salir y llevaba consigo una jaula que contenía un… ¿Gato?

— Ten —y sin esperar una respuesta se la entregó.

Vala se hizo con la jaula sin dejar de sentirse asombrada. El gato era de un hermoso color anaranjado oscuro, muy pulcro y bien enseñado. De hecho, estaba sentado en la jaula como si esperara algo y al verla alzó un poco su cabecita de una manera inquisitiva y altiva.

— ¿Cómo entraste allí? ¿De quién es este animal?

— La persona que me lo dio estaba allí, así que obtuve su permiso para entrar... y es tuyo.

La joven no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Eso… creo.

— Bien, llévalo a tu cuarto y déjalo allí, dale de comer, qué se yo... —y ahí estaba, nuevamente con ese tono de comandante. Vala rodó los ojos y solo porque era muy sensible a los animales y cualquiera le daría en el nervio para cuidarlo, se lo quedó.

Su antiguo dueño debería haber sido un idiota para dejarlo o dejarla ir, siendo tan magnífico.

Matt le puso una mano en la espalda y le indicó que apuraran el paso para dejar el lugar. Vala asintió y caminaron juntos. Un destello de la risa de Kylo quedó en el rostro del ahora rubio técnico.

Hux enloquecería.


	3. Millicent

**Millicent**

— ¡Te dije que la cuidaras una semana! ¡UNA SEMANA! —chilló el pelirrojo, quien pocas veces en su vida había perdido la compostura a bordo del Finalizer. Era el caballero de Ren quien siempre gozaba de esa reputación explosiva, no él, pero cuando se trataba de Millicent todo era distinto.

Hux era la cara del estoicismo, el nervio de acero arriba de la nave y quien congelaba a todos al entrar en un lugar, era tan extraño verlo así de exaltado. Kylo, por ese motivo, sonreía bajo su casco. Que perdiera la compostura por una condenada gata era lo más gracioso del mundo.

— Pues no está, yo la dejé aquí y no está. Lo siento, pero tuve que atender unos asuntos importantes para el líder Snoke y créeme que tu gata no estaba entre esos asuntos —se defendió.

— Al parecer ha sido robada —observó Hux, ignorando sus ironías y explicaciones, recuperando la calma de a poco, pero solo aparentemente—. Ni siquiera está su jaula, por lo que fue robada, Ren. ¡FUE ROBADA!

Cómo odiaba que le gritaran. Hux y Arkim lo harían explotar y eso no sería gracioso, ¿Debería ir a pedirle el jodido animal a la chica y dejarlo por ahí para calmarlo?

Nah.

— ¿Quién en toda la nave quiere un gato? Todos tenemos preocupaciones, incluso los de más bajo rango. ¿Robar un gato? General Hux…

— Maldito ineficiente —gruñó Hux y fue por su datapad. Parecía un niño caprichoso que no está obteniendo todo lo que desea. Kylo lo siguió con la mirada desde su posición, aun sonriendo y aprovechando que el casco ocultaba sus gestos—. Mitaka, rastrea a Millicent AHORA.

Ren descruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y fue hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Pondrás a Mitaka a buscar bajo las camas de los soldados acaso?

Hux le envió una mirada recelosa y lanzó su datapad a su escritorio.

— Desde la última vez que la dejaste huir, Ren. Millicent tiene un dispositivo de rastreo. Averiguaré quién me la robó y te juro que pagará las consecuencias.

Ahora sí que había metido en problemas a la chica esa. Tenía que ir a ponerse la estúpida peluca rubia y salvarla antes de que fuera muy tarde.

¿O ya era muy tarde?

— ¿Es todo? —preguntó fingiendo fastidio para poder irse pronto.

— No. Tú y yo vamos a esperar los resultados —explicó el general, revisando unos papeleos mientras hablaba. Estaba convencido de que quien tenía en frente había ocultado a Millicent en algún lugar y cuando comprobara que eso era así se vengaría licenciosamente.

Hux debía ser probablemente el único ser en todo el Finalizer y la base Starkiller en importarle un comino que Ren tuviera la fuerza de su lado.

— No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías y tus animales…

Justo entonces la puerta sonó. Era Mitaka.

— Adelante.

— Señor —lo saludó el pequeño oficial de mirada asustadiza y postura siempre correcta—. Su… su gata se encuentra en la planta baja, según el dispositivo.

Hux alzó la mirada hacia Ren, quien solo podía pensar en cómo diablos sacar de aprietos a esa chica. No era tan malvado, ella no le había hecho nada. Bueno, gritarle un poco sí, claro, pero era su cómplice, su copiloto, incluso era graciosa cuando no estaba de mal humor.

Maldijo mil veces a esa gata. ¿Cómo era posible que Hux estuviera tan obsesionado con ella?

— ¿En la planta baja? —repitió el general, amenazante.

— Específicamente me indica un punto en el mapa en donde se encuentran, si no me equivoco, las habitaciones de los técnicos del Finalizer, señor.

Ahora sí que se encontraba ofendido.

— ¿Un técnico tiene a mi gata, Mitaka? —preguntó con una mirada asesina. El pobre oficial quería desvanecerse adentro de sus zapatos y dejar de existir.

— Es lo que indican los datos, señor.

Resopló con indignación y se puso de pie, alisando un poco su perfecta chaqueta negra.

— En tres horas quiero que averigües exactamente quien tiene a Millicent y lo traigas aquí. Ahora tengo que hacer, retírate.

Se puso de pie cuando Mitaka se largó de la oficina y Kylo le impidió pasar.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de reaccionar de esta manera tan absurda? Es un gato.

— Y un miserable técnico de esta jodida nave me lo ha robado, Ren. Apártate.

Sin perder más tiempo, dejó ir a Hux y se apresuró a ir por Arkim. ¿Cómo la iba a salvar de ese problemón? Aun no pensaba en ello.

* * *

Había pasado tan solo cinco días con la gata y ya sentía que la amaba. Bueno, eso era muy típico de ella con cualquier mascota, pero esta era especial. Aun no decidía qué nombre ponerle porque no respondía a ninguno. Era muy independiente, cariñosa y sorprendentemente parecía quererla de vuelta. Cuando estaba en el baño cepillando sus dientes, la gata se paseaba por sus piernas o la observaba desde el estanque del baño, hacía sus necesidades en la cajita de arena que le había conseguido y le encantaba jugar con bolitas de lana.

Estaba tan feliz.

Esa mañana le había dejado algo de agua y comida y al volver luego de almuerzo se encontró con ella y le fue a dar algo de atención antes de cepillar sus dientes y volver al trabajo. Se preparaba para sus actividades cuando tres golpetazos en la puerta la hicieron saltar.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién querría tumbar su puerta a esa hora y por qué, y se encontró de frente con Ragant, su superior.

¿Estaba en problemas?

— Arkim, vístete y preséntate en mi oficina en diez.

Ella asintió, atontada. Ni siquiera atinando a preguntar qué sucedía. En un par de segundos, Ragant giró sobre sus talones y se largó.

Cerró la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a la hermosa gata mirarla desde su cama.

— Deséame suerte -se encogió de hombros y fue a terminar de enjuagarse para ir con su teniente.

En diez minutos exactos estuvo frente a Ragant en su pequeña oficina en la segunda planta. Esperó un par de segundos a que la mujer terminara de anotar unas cosas en su datapad y luego fue observada como si hubiera cometido una ofensa grave.

¿Ella? ¿En sus tres años a bordo? Tenía que ser una equivocación.

— Arkim, será mejor que me cuentes lo que sucedió antes de ser enviada arriba -Ragant estaba jugando a ser su aliada, pudo ver. Lo que le irritaba más que eso era no tener idea de "lo que sucedió" y ¿Arriba? ¿Quién la había llamado desde arriba?

— Yo... yo no sé de lo que habla, teniente Ragant.

La morena pareció impacientarse.

— Bien, te lo diré de otro modo: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente para ser llamada a la oficina del general Hux, Arkim?

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no.

Era su fin. Era su jodido final y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Matt. Debía salvarse de algún modo.

— Teniente, con su permiso, quisiera reportar que Matt, el nuevo técnico, puede haber ocasionado este altercado del que no tengo mucha información.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? —preguntó la mujer con escepticismo.

— Hace un par de días descompuso un panel del tipo 3. Le estaba dando las indicaciones correspondientes y él simplemente arrancó todos los cables. Es impertinente y al parecer no tiene conocimientos básicos sobre una nave como esta. Yo quise reportar el incidente con usted pero él no me dejó...

Era la peor escoria que existía en el planeta por andar de soplón. Pero de ningún modo dejaría que el pelirrojo la lanzara a la nada por culpa de Matt.

— Quizás fue tú culpa y tus indicaciones no fueron adecuadas, Arkim.

— ¿Qué? -no pudo evitar decir y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

— Matt está altamente recomendado para el trabajo, es decir, tiene un fuerte respaldo en el Finalizer. No podemos culparlo de algo semejante y confiar en tu palabra contra la suya.

Vala hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no bufar como un toro enfurecido ni entornar los ojos al escuchar eso. Ahora resulta que el idiota está recomendado, lo que en pocas palabras significa que alguien lo protege.

— ¿Podría preguntar por quién, teniente? -se hizo la educada. Con Ragant había que tratar de ese modo para que las cosas fueran viento en popa, de otro modo comenzaba a tenerte en la mira.

— El comandante Ren, Arkim. Así que haré como si no hubiera escuchado esa acusación por tu bien. Eres competente y hasta este momento jamás problemática, es por eso que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

Vala no sabía qué decir, si Ragant planeaba tenerla ahí hasta que confesara algo que ni ella sabía, estarían todo el día juntas. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

Su gata.

¿Acaso Ren le había dado la gata a Matt? ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido la aprobación y el aprecio de una persona como esa? ¿Acaso eso había estado mal?

— Esto debe ser un error, teniente, pero si el general Hux requiere mi presencia, es mi deber asistir —se rindió.

Ragant asintió secamente.

— Bien. Me han avisado que requiere tu presencia a las cinco de la tarde, asegúrate de ser puntual como siempre.

La pelivioleta asintió. Fue en ese momento en el que su corazón decidió que era buen momento para inquietarse y golpearle el pecho. Salió de la oficina de su teniente con ganas de vomitar y llorar. El general no llamaba a cualquier persona por ofensas menores de las que podría encargarse cualquier otro mientras él hacía cosas de mucha más importancia y, sinceramente, hasta la capitán Phasma le inspiraba menos terror que él.

Estaba podrida.


	4. El fin

**El fin**

No había visto a Matt en días y todo eso correspondía con su sentencia de muerte, también conocida como "la cita en la oficina del General Hux".

Quince minutos antes de las cinco ya se encontraba camino hacia el ascensor que la llevaría a las plantas superiores. Se había dado un buen baño que duró más de lo normal, se había tardado incluso en ponerse su uniforme gris de técnico más su chaqueta naranja de seguridad y la placa dorada con su nombre. Había observado su habitación con nostalgia y había tenido una larga conversación —o más bien monólogo— con la gata. Quien había saltado a sus piernas y no la quería dejar cuando llegó la hora de partir.

Bueno, al menos disfrutó de sus comodidades por última vez.

— ¿Dónde vas con semejante cara? —la detuvo Kuna, quien quiso molestarla un poco, pero ella solo se tensó más al oírlo hablar—. Vala, ¿Hay algún problema?

— Kuna, eres uno de los mejores compañeros que tengo, quiero que lo sepas —se volteó dramáticamente. El joven frunció el ceño, espantado por lo que sonó como una despedida antes de morir.

— Ay no, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te estás despidiendo? –dijo, alarmado.

— Me enviaron con el General Hux.

La expresión en el rostro de Thif fue impagable.

— Espero volver a verte, compañera —soltó con solemnidad.

Ella se metió en el ascensor, que por fin se había detenido por ella, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a su amigo, esperando lo mismo que él.

* * *

Frente a la puerta del despacho del general de la primera orden, se dio cuenta de que estaba a segundos de dejar su futuro en manos de aquel pelirrojo genocida. Hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración. Adentro, afuera, un, dos, inspira, bota. Hasta que se decidió a tocar.

En menos de medio segundo, un realmente seco "pase" se escuchó desde el interior. Era ahora o nunca. Era ahora o salir corriendo a ocultarse hasta que eventualmente le encontraran, lo cual la iba a arrastrar inevitablemente al mismo resultado y quizás peor, porque arrancar significaría insubordinación y eso era un delito grave. Mucho más grave que el que la llevó ahí y que todavía no sorteaba.

Se mantendría firme, no era una cobarde ni una fugitiva. Amaba a la primera orden, apoyaba sus ideales, moría por algún día dejar de ser un simple técnico y enorgullecer a su familia; no podía echarse a morir por acusaciones falsas. Su conciencia estaba limpia. Entraría y convencería a su general de su inocencia.

Avanzó unos pasos, empujó la puerta con una mano y al estar ya adentro tuvo un primer plano de la persona que tanto admiraba y a la que tanto temía a la vez. Era extraño, jamás en su vida lo había visto en persona. Claro, él está en toda la propaganda de la primera orden y su apariencia es bien conocida hasta por el más despistado de la galaxia, pero tenerlo a pasos era una experiencia totalmente distinta. Su cabello era de un anaranjado furioso y sus ojos, bueno, en ese momento no podía verlos, estaban pegados al datapad que tenía entre sus manos de largos y delgados dedos.

Su presencia, sin embargo, inundaba todo el lugar. Se sintió como una cucaracha y, para variar, una que había hecho algo muy mal como para estar allí.

— General —dijo, inclinando su cabeza levemente. Él ni siquiera la miró.

— Identifíquese —comandó él de pronto, sin siquiera molestarse en alzar la vista y mirar la placa metálica que todos los técnicos tenían que llevar por obligación con su nombre. Eso hubiera ahorrado mucho, pensó la chica.

— Vala Arkim, técnico de radar nivel 5 — _y el estúpido de Matt ni siquiera debe tener nivel uno con su incompetencia_ , no pudo evitar pensar mientras decía sus datos en voz alta y clara. El nivel cinco era el último y lo había alcanzado recién al comienzo de ese año estándar. Estaba muy orgullosa de haberse superado de ese modo, aunque para una persona como el General Hux eso debía ser una broma.

Lo que sucede con todos los que la rodean es que usualmente quieren más. Incluso un soldado es más valioso en la primera orden que un técnico y entre ellos mismos sabían que eran escoria.

Se sintió ridícula al enorgullecerse de ser algo tan bajo.

Hux dejó de pronto su datapad en la mesa bruscamente y se puso de pie, ocultando sus manos tras su espalda. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y la muchacha pudo ver que la pasaba por algo así como una cabeza en altura. Bueno, con su metro sesenta y cuatro, cualquiera era más alto que ella.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —inquirió, paseándose.

Vala negó con la cabeza y al darse cuenta de que esa no era una respuesta válida, aclaró su garganta y respondió:

— No, señor.

De pronto, el paseo acabó y sus botas militares hicieron un clic cuando se detuvo justo frente a ella. Arkim continuó con la mirada al frente con dignidad, aunque eso significara mirar con incomodidad su pecho y la brillante tela de su traje negro.

— ¿Quién mierda eres y por qué robaste un gato? ¡Mi gata! —siseó. A eso se le llamaba ir al grano.

Ella, sorprendida, alzó su mirada hacia él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y no supo qué decir. Tragó sonoramente, sintió que un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda y que sus mejillas se coloraban. Todo lo que podía ver en su mente era rojo.

— Su… su gata —se limitó a repetir.

— ¿Dónde está? —demandó Hux luego, ignorándola.

— En mi habitación, señor —no había caso. No podía negar que la tenía, era una gata excepcionalmente bien cuidada y hasta con un olor que denotaba lo mimada que era. Por supuesto que no podía ser de nadie más que de él, hasta el color de la melena de aquel animal era parecido al de su dueño, quizás un poco más oscuro.

Estrellas, ¿cómo iba a salir de esa?

— Señor… —comenzó Vala—. Puedo explicar este terrible malentendido… por favor… no es lo que…

— No estoy interesado en saber el porqué, no quiero tus porqués. Ahora iremos al lugar en donde tienes a Millicent y me la entregarás inmediatamente —le indicó, apartándose para ir a abrir la puerta. El nombre de la gata en la voz de su dueño se le quedó en la cabeza como un mantra—. Sé exactamente quién eres y a la próxima ofensa contra la primera orden no seré tan indulgente ¿Entendido?

¿El haberse hecho cargo tan devotamente de su jodido gato es una ofensa hacia la primera orden? Al no verlo más en su campo visual resopló. Para ser el hombre que tanto respetaba, era un maniaco, un maniaco con una gata llamada Millicent.

Un poco de respeto perdido, debía decir.

— Arkim —bramó y la hizo saltar en su puesto.

— Sí, señor —bueno, quizás no tanto respeto perdido. Aún seguía teniéndole terror.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió con él hacia su habitación. ¿En serio? ¿Le mostraría su habitación al general Hux?

Esperaba no haber dejado algo de ropa interior regada por el piso.

* * *

 **Este experimento de fic me está provocando muchos dilemas. Shipeo a estos dos (cómo podría llamarse el ship, valitage? arkux?), por otro lado shipeo kylux, obviamente... shipeo a matt con millicent, no eso no. Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, lo resolveré (?)**

 **Espero que les guste :)**


	5. Matt, el héroe

**Matt, el héroe**

— Permiso para hablar —preguntó ella de pronto. Habían estado juntos algo así como cinco minutos y el silencio entre ambos la estaba matando. Necesitaba justificarse. Ser tratada como ladrona por él era humillante, ridículo, lo peor que le podría haber pasado.

Ya casi hubiera preferido haber sido lanzada por los cañones hacia algún planeta lejano y morir en el intento de aterrizar.

Así al menos estaría a salvo de él.

— Denegado —respondió Hux, cortante.

Sesenta segundos más tarde, no pudo soportarlo otra vez.

— Insisto, señor.

— No, y si vuelves a…

— Alguien me la dio, ¡Me la dio en su jaula y todo!

Bueno, ahora cerraba los ojos por si al maniaco de cabello naranja se le ocurría ponerse violento por desobedecer a lo que acababa de comandarle, pero nada. Ni siquiera un regaño. Abrió un ojo, luego otro, y lo vio mirándola.

Se arriesgó una vez más:

— Yo no robé su gata, General.

— ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar?! —preguntó el ojiazul de modo retórico y a los gritos, harto de escucharla.

— General, yo…

— Mantente en silencio y es mi última advertencia, ¿Entendido? —se calmó un poco.

— Sí, señor.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta que daba a su habitación, dudó un poco. Hux se aclaró la garganta y la obligó a entrar. Tras suspirar, accedió, desbloqueó la puerta y entró, siendo a Millicent lo primero que vio. La gata ronroneó al reconocerla, avanzando hacia ella con sus pasos delicados y ligeros.

Como el General se había quedado esperando afuera, Vala se volteó para asegurarse de que no era vista y luego se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo a la gata.

— Fue bueno mientras duró —susurró, observando cómo Millicent se apegaba a ella y a sus piernas sin cesar, caminando de un lado a otro para sentir esa caricia. Vala iba a extrañarla.

Hux, impaciente, empujó la puerta con una mano y se encontró con la escena. En silencio y ofuscado observó el comportamiento de su gata, uno muy inusual. Millicent siempre lo quiso a él, solo a él. Incluso a Ren y a todos los demás era capaz de arañarlos si es que se encontraba en libertad. Ella no era así con nadie más que no fuera él.

Y no, no estaba celoso. Era solo un sentimiento extraño, porque esa jodida chica había llegado a su gata como nadie.

— ¿La quieres? —le preguntó en voz baja, espantándola. Vala se volteó y Millicent continuó con su búsqueda de cariño y calor, ignorando que su amo estaba justo atrás de la persona que tanto quería por el momento.

— Permiso para responder —dijo ella, cabizbaja, rindiéndose.

Hux frunció la nariz.

— Habla.

— Yo no la robé. Un idi… un técnico llamado Matt, protegido del comandante Ren, me llevó a los pisos más altos de la nave y me dio la jaula con… con su gata —y volvía a ser una tonta soplona. Tenía la leve sospecha de que Matt iría con Ren y Ren la asfixiaría mediante la fuerza hasta que perdiera la conciencia y despertara en otro planeta. Exiliada de la base.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Entre eso y el desprecio del general, prefería lo primero.

— Eso no es posible, Arkim. No hay acceso para los técnicos arriba sin permiso. Ese sujeto, Matt, no pudo haberte dado nada y quiero que me expliques ahora mismo lo que pasó de verdad.

— Yo lo explicaré, General —el pelirrojo, indignado por la interrupción, se volteó y se encontró con un hombre alto, rubio, vestido de técnico y cuya placa, la cual esta vez sí leyó, rezaba Matt.

Y usaba unos lentes ópticos más grandes que su cara.

Vala, demasiado asombrada para decir algo y con los ojos como dos huevos fritos, quiso desaparecer y dejarlos solos, ella ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, pero… ¿Acaso Matt le estaba salvando el trasero? Bueno, es su deber, él la metió en ese lío en primer lugar, pero eso se veía mal tomando en cuenta de las muchas veces que lo acusó con sus superiores.

— Yo robé al animal —prosiguió el técnico.

La muchacha casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— Matt…

— ¡Arkim! —Hux se volteó hacia ella, como si lo único que supiera fuera regañarla, y la muchacha volvió a mirar al suelo, en donde Millicent se había recostado graciosamente, como una diosa de los felinos, como si esos tres humanos que tenía al lado estuvieran a su servicio.

Y en realidad, todo era por ella, todos estaban en ese lugar por ella, tenía sentido.

— Vas a poner a Millicent en su jaula y la vas a llevar a la última planta, a mi habitación.

A su habitación, pensó ella, enloqueciendo internamente.

— No tengo permiso…

— ¡TIENES EL MÍO, AHORA LARGO!

— S…sí, pero… están en mi habitación y…

El general se contuvo de refunfuñar maldiciones por lo bajo —un mal hábito que había cogido con tanto inútil rodeándolo— y le indicó a Matt fríamente hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Solo entonces Vala se dejó caer en el suelo, al lado de Millicent.

— _Millicent_ —dijo y no solo una vez, sino que varias, tan solo porque le parecía extraño y muy gracioso que tuviera un nombre y que probablemente el general se lo hubiera escogido. La gata respondió y se lanzó a sus piernas—. Oh, todo lo que causas. Estuve a punto de hacerme encima un par de veces hoy y no fue agradable —continuó hablando—. Van a matar a Matt y no sé cómo sentirme. Si está vivo para cuando vuelva, quizás le agradezca. Ahora andando, tenemos que ir arriba y despedirnos de una buena vez.

La gata solo la miraba hacia arriba con adoración.

— Tu amo es un maniaco, eso es lo único que sé —le acarició tras las orejas un rato y luego fue por la jaula con pesar.

No podía esperar a ver a Kuna y Jafan, sus únicos y viejos amigos en la nave, para contarles las travesías que había pasado en tan solo un día.

Si supiera, si tan solo supiera que estaban recién comenzando.


	6. Vala, la valiente

**Vala, la valiente**

— ¿Quién eres y qué crees que haces desafiando a tus autoridades? —preguntó el general, dejando atrás a Arkim y a su gata, lo cual era muy extraño luego de todo el berrinche que hizo por recuperarla, pero confiaba en que la chica no cometería ninguna imprudencia, tampoco le había pedido una misión demasiado difícil, solo tenía que ir a dejarla a su habitación y listo.

Además, la ladrona no había sido ella, ese rubio que tenía en frente sí.

— Deja a Arkim en paz —gruñó Matt o, en realidad, Kylo. La parte más Kylo de Matt, quien en realidad quería que Hux dejara en paz a la pobre muchacha porque andaba de un ánimo bastante caritativo y se preocupaba.

Sí, Ren se preocupaba.

El general, por otro lado, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso por lo que había oído y uno de sus ojos ya temblaba.

— ¿Disculpa? —siseó entre dientes, girándose hacia él.

— Lo que oíste, _pelirrojo._

Bueno, ahora sí que lo iba a matar. Cuando hizo el ademán de atraparlo por la chaqueta, él técnico se hizo hacia atrás y echó a correr como un loco, sabiendo que Hux no se rebajaría a perseguirlo sino que probablemente enviaría a un par de soldados u oficiales por él, una acción que, en conclusión, le daba toda la ventaja del mundo.

 _Allá él y su protocolo_ , pensó mientras corría y sonreía. Esa era la parte más Matt en Kylo, precisamente. Había descubierto que eso de las personalidades múltiples iba con él, así que lo aprovechaba a tope.

No podía esperar a quitarse el disfraz e ir como Ren al día siguiente a su oficina tan solo para verlo gritar y chillar por el técnico desconocido de voz rasposa —sí, cambió su voz porque Hux conocía como era sin el casco— que lo llamó pelirrojo y se atrevió a darle órdenes. Sería de película.

¿Debería avisarle a Phasma para que asista al espectáculo?

Como fuera, el caso es que ya había resuelto todo y había salido airoso. No volvería a aparecer como Matt por unos días en la nave hasta que Hux se rindiera con el asunto. Así es como todo volvería a la normalidad, eventualmente.

* * *

Vala llegó en media hora a la misma puerta en donde Matt había comenzado el lío entregándole a Millicent como si fuera un regalo. Para ser imbécil no se necesita mucho, pensó con rencor cuando recordó ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia del otro día con Matt, ahora había un soldado plantado frente a la puerta y no parecía dispuesto a dejar entrar a nadie sin un permiso.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó este cuando ella se paró frente a él.

Bueno, el problema ahora era que sí, tenía la palabra del general, pero no una formalización de su palabra. Ni tarjeta, ni papel, ni datapad, nada, solo un recuerdo del grito que dio al autorizarla a entrar, pero eso no contaba. Entonces recordó algo fundamental…

Millicent.

Alzó la jaula sin decir palabra y dejó que el soldado mirara en su interior. Ahí tenía su respuesta.

— Ah, te dejaron a cargo de la gata —soltó. A través de su casco su voz era monótona y pesada, aunque Vala supuso que él también estaba poniendo de su parte para sonar así de aburrido—. Pasa —se apartó de la puerta y pasó una tarjeta de acceso por el validador que la mantenía cerrada.

Cuando la luz roja se convirtió en verde, la puerta se deslizó y abrió de par en par para ella. La joven suspiró y le ofreció una sonrisa incómoda al soldado antes de entrar.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, se cerró tras ella y, al encontrarse sola, resopló y dejó la postura de profesional que puso al verse enfrentada con el hombre de afuera.

— Ay Millicent —suspiró—. Menos mal que no vine con mi ropa de trabajo. Ese soldado no hubiera creído que un técnico esté a cargo de ti ¿No crees?

— Nadie lo creería —alzó la mirada entrando en pánico. Buscando en ambos lados la voz endemoniada que le hablaba y que ya conocía a la perfección. El general estaba frente a ella, al fondo de un largo pasillo y en el umbral de una puerta que parecía dar a su cuarto.

Bueno, su asunto con Matt había sido bastante breve como para que llegara antes que ella a su cuarto.

¿Lo habrá eliminado?

— G… General —lo saludó después de tragar sonoramente.

— ¿No crees que has demorado bastante en cumplir lo que acordamos, Arkim?

Otra vez en problemas.

— Lo siento, general. Cambié mi atuendo antes de salir, no tuve otros contratiempos aparte de ese —le informó quietamente.

— Entra —gruñó él y la dejó sola, desapareciendo por la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación.

Vala contó hasta diez para no soltar algún improperio. Incluso aunque fuera por lo bajo, no se arriesgaría. Ya no confiaba en nada, quizás hubiera micrófonos ocultos en ese lugar y él estuviera monitoreándolos para castigarla por su vocabulario indebido.

Nunca se sabe.

Avanzó y entró, sin poder evitar observar todo lo que veía con mucho cuidado, como intentando grabarse la imagen bien al fondo de su mente porque sabía que eso era como un museo para las personas de su rango —sí, planeaba alardear con quien se le cruzara. Bueno, no tan así, pero quizás con sus dos amigos— y descubrió al general con su datapad en uno de los sofá al centro de la salita de estar.

Esa habitación perfectamente podría ser un piso completo compuesto de más de diez habitaciones del tamaño de la suya.

— Libera a Millicent.

De un saltó, despertó de su mini ensueño materialista en donde ella era la dueña de todo eso, lo que realmente se le presentó de forma involuntaria porque no era muy de fijarse en las cosas que tenía o no, y prosiguió a abrir la jaula de Millicent.

La gata salió con la confianza de quien conoce muy bien su hogar, y se dirigió a paso altivo hacia su amo. Ahora sí que lo reconocía e ignoraba olímpicamente a su cuidadora temporal, no al revés.

Hux no hizo nada al verla cerca y Vala se entretuvo imaginando cómo sería en realidad con su amada gata cuando se encuentra a solas con ella. ¿Se lanzaría a la alfombra a jugar y revolcarse por ahí con ella? ¿La mimaría? ¿Le hablaría como a un bebé, con ese tono infantil y adorable? ¿Sus ojos azules la mirarían con adoración?

Estuvo a punto de reír cuando él alzó la mirada y no hacia su gata sino que a ella.

— ¿Qué sabes de él? Matt.

Eso la desencajó un poco, ¿No se había deshecho del hombre acaso?

— Uh… Matt… —ahora, de pronto, ya no quería que lo mataran, tenía un poco de conciencia y aunque estuviera enfadada con él por sus bromas de mal gusto como "regalarle" la gata de su general, no quería que por eso lo asesinaran. Dejaría de ser una maldita soplona y sufriría de algo así como amnesia temporal por… muchos gritos de su parte, sí, esa explicación lucía coherente—.Es un técnico nuevo… eh… yo soy su supervisora, por el momento.

— ¿Hace cuánto se encuentra trabajando para Ragant?

— Unos días.

Ser imprecisa le iba a costar caro, pensó cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, apartar a Millicent y dirigirse hacia ella con las manos tras la espalda. Ese hombre la iba a matar y aún ni había logrado alcanzar sus metas y sueños en la vida, era frustrante pensarlo de ese modo.

— Arkim.

— La exactitud no es mi fuerte, general —respondió, arriesgándose a todo.

Volvió a intimidarla acercándose y haciendo que lo mirara hacia arriba. Su jodido metro sesenta y cuatro la hacía parecer tan pequeña a su lado, odiaba tener que alzar la mirada como si observara un edificio para verlo.

— El mío sí. Recuerdo que tenías una queja sobre él, ¿Me recuerdas cómo iba? —la incitó a hablar.

— La… La queja que tenía la he resuelto con mi teniente Ragant esta mañana, general. Era un inconveniente menor y se trataba sobre su trabajo como técnico, no fue personal —le aseguró. Si Matt estaba con vida, ella se aseguraría de que la conservara.

Sí, ahora era ella la justiciera.

— Llegaste a formular la queja conmigo hace menos de treinta minutos.

— No, yo solo… —insistió ella en sus negativas, exasperándolo.

— ¿Estás encubriéndolo, Arkim? ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si eso es lo que estás haciendo? —la interrumpió abruptamente. Vala dio un saltito más al oírlo levantar la voz de manera tan brusca. No gritaba, pero diablos, sí podía alzar el tono de voz al cielo sin tener que hacerlo.

Hux bajó la mirada con desprecio y descubrió que la chica se había quedado sin palabras, abriendo y cerrando la boca, intentando encontrar qué decir.

Demasiado tarde.

— Esto es lo que va a pasar —se alejó un paso y luego se inclinó hasta que su cara quedo a la altura de la de la muchacha—. Matt se dio a la fuga tras un grave caso de insubordinación y si no lo encuentro, _tú_ estás fuera y creo que tienes bastante claro el por qué, ¿Entendido?

Fuera. _Fuera_. **Fuera**.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra.

¿La eliminaría a ella? ¿Estaba muerta ya? ¿Era una sentencia?

Asintió lentamente, pero eso no pareció bastarle al general.

— ¿Entendido? —y esta vez sí gritó. Hasta Millicent, recostada en el sofá, saltó con ello.

— Sí, señor.

— Ahora largo y, por tu bien, no le ocultes información a la primera orden. Nunca.

Vala salió a grandes zancadas del lugar y apenas salió y se alejó del soldado que resguardaba la puerta principal de ese sector, se echó a llorar. Nunca antes en su vida había estado así de asustada. Las cosas habían escalado hasta un punto en donde ya no todo era un capricho por un animal sino que en algún momento se hicieron serias. Jodidamente serias.

Justo cuando pensó que estaría a salvo de miradas curiosas si se detenía a llorar oculta tras un pilar de metal en un pasillo desierto a la hora de la cena —por lo que todo el mundo debería estar en sus respectivos comedores engullendo la última comida del día—, alguien la vio y de paso escuchó su lloriqueo incesante.

Debió haberlo soportado hasta llegar a su habitación pero la nave era realmente grande y el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a doler.

— ¿Arkim?

Una voz robótica, áspera y oscura la reconoció y dejó petrificada, porque también era capaz de reconocerla, así como todos en esa nave, supuso. En unos segundos, se quitó las manos de la cara con horror y se giró levemente hacia el dueño de esa voz.

¿Por qué en toda la galaxia el comandante Kylo Ren sabía su apellido y sabía, además, qué cara respondía a ese apellido?

¿Matt?

* * *

 **Lo sé, poca interacción entre mis personajes favoritos, pero calma, viene más. Me encanta esta multiplicidad de personajes, ya solo falta que aparezca Ben Solo (la versión juvenil y emo de Kylo) a confundir a todos aún más.**

 **Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen alguna cosa que decir, comenten :D se los agradecería mucho.**


	7. Todo por la chica

**Todo por la chica**

— Mira, al menos no se te ocurrió abrazarlo y dejarlo embarrado en lágrimas de técnico barato, quizás con eso te hubiera cortado en dos mitades iguales con ese sable que tiene —opinó Kuna, quien había comprado el almuerzo de todos ese día porque, según él, tener de vuelta a su amiga y con vida era una ocasión perfecta para celebrar.

— No puedo creer tu suerte —resopló Jafan, metiéndose una papa a la boca—. Primero Hux, luego Ren, aunque Ren fue bueno contigo, lo cual es algo rarísimo, así que es un punto para ti y las historias que querrás contarle a tu descendencia.

Vala tenía que decir que había escogido a esos dos —en toda la galaxia— como amigos porque entre sus habilidades se contaba la de hablar tonterías y todo el día, lo cual siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

— Bueno, ni siquiera lo dejé hablar, tan solo estuve al borde de arrodillarme pidiéndole que hiciera aparecer a su protegido porque Hux quiere mi cabeza en una pica por él.

— ¿Lo viste, Jafan? Ahora le dice Hux. ¿Dónde quedó tu respeto por tu querido general?

Estaba tan enrabiada con él que estuvo a punto de decirles a sus amigos que tenía una adorada mascota felina para que se burlaran de él por idiota, arrogante, pomposo y… idiota de nuevo, pero no, no revelaría la existencia de Millicent porque su vida aún estaba en juego y quizás, si Kylo Ren era buena persona o se apiadaba un poco de su alma, podría ocurrir el milagro de que Matt se entregara y dejara de jugar a los policías y ladrones con el general.

En ese caso su vida volvería a la normalidad y su invisibilidad en la nave y en la base, en general, se reestablecería.

— Sí, lo noté. ¿Tan enojada estás con tu pelirrojo favorito?

— ¡Me quiere lanzar fuera de la nave!

— Aterrizaremos en la base en un mes, ese es tu momento para huir y evitar que te lance al espacio cuando volvamos a zarpar a un viaje largo —sugirió Jafan—. Pero Vala, no te preocupes, si Matt es el protegido de Ren, quien se verá las caras con Hux por él será el mismo comandante.

— ¡Oh, adoro esas peleas! —se entusiasmó Kuna—. Aunque Ren siempre gana porque Hux es un gallina y no tiene el temperamento para las peleas.

— Créeme, sí lo tiene —refunfuñó Vala, derrotada—. Solo quiero dormir, comer y morir en ese orden, y no, no quiero ser asesinada, quiero morir en paz.

— ¿Quizás si se lo pides con amabilidad te asesine suavemente? —preguntó Kuna con el propósito de subirle el ánimo, pero esta vez y excepcionalmente fue todo lo contrario. Arkim estuvo a punto de lanzarle comida en la cara para que dejara de hablar de muerte, aunque ella misma había sacado el tema, de todos modos.

— Quisiera no haber conocido nunca a Matt, pero considero que hice todo bien. Ni siquiera él merece morir por el capricho de un superior. Arriesgué mi trasero y me siento bien por ello.

— ¡Bien dicho, Arkim! Espera un segundo… ¿Capricho? Todavía no nos dices cuál es el gran capricho de Hux, ¿Acaso tiene una amante? ¿Una esclava sexual? ¿Matt los descubrió y ahora quiere matarlo para que guarde silencio?

— ¡No, no, ya sé! Matt es el amante de la amante de Hux, te lo apuesto, Kuna. Hux encontró a Matt en un armario con la amante y enloqueció y ahora lo quiere matar de la humillación que lo hizo pasar. Imagínate, un general siendo engañado con un rubio teñido y de grandes anteojos.

— No olvides que es técnico, punto para nosotros…

— ¡Cállense! —Arkim apartó su comida, perdiendo el apetito y dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos. Realmente con el humor que traía no había nada que hacer, sus amigos se rindieron oficialmente en ese momento y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Vala no podía esperar a aterrizar en la base y largarse, eso es lo que sucedería, se largaría y tomaría la primera nave transporte hacia un planeta lejano y, de preferencia, muy frío para recordar que alguna vez perteneció allí, a esa base, a ese tiempo, a la primera orden.

* * *

— Así que todo esto es por la chica. Tú y tu jodido protegido tienen algo por la chica —Hux dejó caer el puño en su escritorio con ira y una vaga sorpresa que Kylo pudo ver claramente en sus ojos claros. Fue curioso que la primera conclusión que sacara sobre el asunto fuera tan… emocional—. ¿Qué si la hago desaparecer, Ren? Ella está encubriendo al idiota de su amigo y ella fue la que recibió a mi gata cuando fue robada.

— Sin tener conocimiento de ello —el comandante apuntó con una asombrosa tranquilidad. Esa mañana no tenía ganas de sacar su sable y destruirle toda un ala de la nave a su colega, no todavía, pero lo tenía en mente tan solo para joderlo por lo que había sucedido—. Y, si no me equivoco, esta reunión es con el fin de hablar sobre mi protegido, no sobre "la chica".

— ¿Por qué diablos tienes un técnico de protegido en la nave?

Bueno, ahora tendría que ponerse creativo porque no había pensado en esa pregunta. Fue un acierto no quitarse el casco para hablarle, así el general no podía ver sus pequeños gestos al verse forzado a improvisar.

— Es sensible a la fuerza —respondió.

Brillante, simplemente brillante. Se felicitó a sí mismo por ello.

— ¿Y por qué es un jodido técnico? ¿Acaso no tienen que ser caballeros o alguna mierda? —Hux no parecía querer ponérsela fácil, y Kylo sabía que cuando comenzaba a lanzar palabrotas era porque se estaba impacientando.

— Está incapacitado para ser un caballero —prosiguió con sus mentiras.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Podrías estar tú a cargo de un usuario de la fuerza? —disparó en su contra retóricamente—. Oh, lo dudo —se respondió a sí mismo—. Así que sí, es mi jodida carga.

Hux apretó los labios y frunció la nariz levemente, rabioso. Kylo sonrió en su interior, le agradaba tanto que el pelirrojo no fuera más que una persona muy pasivo agresiva, era gracioso mirarlo intentar sacar la rabia que tenía dentro con un igual.

Claro, con sus inferiores era distinto, pero tan solo porque el poder le daba lo que lo demás no. En el fondo, sin poder no podría hacer muchas cosas de las que hace.

— No me has dicho qué es lo que hizo en tu contra —observó Ren curiosamente, deseando que le contara con sus propias palabras lo sucedido para así poder reírse en su cara.

— Su comportamiento conmigo no fue como un miembro de su clase se debe comportar con sus superiores —respondió Hux escuetamente. Su nivel de diplomático lo salvaba de quedarse sin palabras siempre, era su fuerte.

— ¿Y eso, en pocas palabras, significa que…? —lo picó Kylo.

— Oh, veo que estás muy curioso hoy —se la devolvió el general con una mirada severa y oscurecida—. Yo también lo estoy, ¿Sabes? Me da mucha curiosidad tu relación con Vala Arkim. Sorprendentemente, es la única persona a la que has defendido en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí.

Demonios, de vuelta a la chica. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía algo en su contra… o quizás todo lo contrario.

— Ella estaba llorando y casualmente porque tú la amenazaste de muerte por tus tonterías, Hux.

— ¿Y cuántas personas han llorado por las tuyas? ¿Recuerdas cuando mataste al hijo de un oficial porque te hizo enfadar? ¿Recuerdas a todas esas familias? Oh, claro, no lloraron en los pasillos cercanos a tu cuarto para llamar la atención. Perdón por no hacer la diferencia, _comandante_.

— ¿En serio, _general?_ Sí se trata de eso, yo no soy el maniaco que elimina planetas por diversión porque su papi le enseñó a joder a todos con el fin último de auto instaurarse como el emperador de la galaxia —Auch, eso sí había sido llegar muy profundo, pero había valido la pena. No era conocido por su impulsividad por nada.

Y al menos ver la cara de desencajado de Hux lo había valido, a pesar de haber caído en su juego y haber sacado a flote temas que no tienen que ver mucho al caso con lo de Matt y Arkim.

Se acercó al escritorio para aclarar unas cuantas cosas más, no tenía todo el día y luego de eso tenía una audiencia con el líder Snoke a la cual, por suerte, su querido compañerito no estaba invitado.

— ¿Quieres saber de dónde proviene Arkim para que así puedas volar en pedazos su planeta hogar y, de paso, a su familia? Es un buen plan para que no tengas que deshacerte de ella y, a la vez, le enseñes una lección —le ofreció, como si estuviera proponiéndole una tregua.

Hux no respondió, solo lo miró esperando, no sabía qué tramaba con eso, pero no iba a ceder. Tenía en cuenta que el real objetivo era Matt, no Arkim, pero de todos modos la oferta era… considerable.

— Es Arkanis —prosiguió el enmascarado, disfrutando de cómo se le deformaba la cara al ojiazul con la mención de ese nombre—. Así que buena suerte volando tu propio planeta hogar para hacer tu "punto" con esa mujer.

Se dio media vuelta e hizo el ademán de dar por terminada su reunión forzada de esa mañana, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y sin voltearse otra vez a mirar al general, dijo, con tono festivo.

— Déjalos en paz y continúa con tu vida. Tu gata está en casa otra vez —se burló.

Le encantaba ganarle al general, era siempre tan fácil.

* * *

 **Imagínense a Hux decir "la chica" (cada vez que lo hace en este capítulo) como en esa escena de TFA en donde Kylo está con Snoke hablando sobre Rey y entra Hux con su acento británico enojado diciendo algo sobre ella (Rey), algo como: "that _the gurrrrrrll_ was all we needed".**

 **Ay, con mencionarla me dan ganas de incluirla (y a Poe, y a Finn) pero no, ellos son tan buenos :c**

 **Como siempre, es un agrado leer sus comentarios, déjenme saber lo que piensan (del capítulo y las ideas)**

 **Saludos :)**


	8. Phasma, la astuta

**Phasma, la astuta**

La primera semana sin mayor problema que convertidores, calcinadores y fuentes de poder en mal estado, fue sospechosa para Vala. Nadie la fastidió en su trabajo, nadie fue por ella, los oficiales, soldados e incluso sus compañeros pasaban de ella, todo era ¿Normal?

Aun así era sospechoso, tenía la sensación de haber vivido todo el gran problema con Hux y Ren en un sueño o en una burbuja y ahora haber bajado al mundo real.

A la segunda semana lo olvidó, lo dejó ir e incluso su ánimo mejoró considerablemente. Ragant seguía regañándolos por lo usual, Jafan siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados y Kuna dejó caer su maleta con herramientas por un ducto que probablemente daba hacia el exterior, por lo que se burlaron de él y su pérdida durante días.

Simplemente, la vida era buena otra vez y lo fue hasta que un día viernes, Matt regresó.

Vala casi sufre un ataque al corazón pese a su excelente estado de salud por ello. Pensar que había muerto y que Kylo Ren no había hecho absolutamente nada por él para luego encontrarlo vivo fue una de las cosas más extrañas que le habían pasado.

— Matt —balbuceó.

Esa mañana se encontraban en el sector en donde dejaban sus herramientas y colectaban las que necesitaban en sus portafolios personales, era como la especie de camarín de los técnicos, en donde todos se alistaban antes de salir a repartirse por el Finalizer a hacer lo que les tocaba. Ella se había atrasado un poco porque se le había olvidado que le había prestado algunos desatornilladores y repuestos a Kuna la noche anterior y, a pesar de sus protestas, le dijo que los conservara y que ella se daría la tarea de sacar unos nuevos.

Después de todo, Kuna era siempre el trabajador nocturno, el que iba a todas cuando la nave dormía —porque él había pedido el ajuste de horario— y gracias a su descuido con sus herramientas, Ragant estaba un poco más exigente con él que de costumbre.

Solo quería ser una buena amiga.

— Hola, Arkim.

Su profunda voz le comprobó que no era un espejismo y que no había comenzado a alucinar, que el jodido rubio de grandes gafas había vuelto de verdad. Como una respuesta inmediata a eso, lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó porque estaba vivo.

— ¡Lo hizo!

— ¿Quién hizo qué? —Matt la apartó de inmediato, incómodo.

— El comandante, ¡El comandante Ren! Él dijo que se haría cargo y lo hizo. Pensé que Hux te había agarrado y estabas muerto, es todo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Así es —le palmeó el brazo de forma brusca. Siendo sincero, no sabía cómo comportarse con chicas diminutas que lo abrazaban porque se alegraban de que estuviera vivo—. Ahora vamos afuera, Ragant me ha dicho que puedes seguir siendo mi supervisora —la empujó luego, tomando una maleta y un par de herramientas al azar.

Vala se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Acaso pediste que yo fuera tu supervisora nuevamente? ¿Estás loco? —y claro, había vuelto a alzar la voz. Si supiera cuánto le estresaba que la gente no pudiera hablar en un tono de voz decente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Que me alegre porque estás vivo no significa que quiera volver a… a estar cerca de ti. Estrellas, conseguiste que Hux me amenazara de muerte, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías…?

— ¿A quién más podría yo pedirle que…?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Averígualo! –y ahora gritaba.

Luego de eso, sin embargo, se quedaron callados. Kylo no había esperado esa reacción. Bueno, había esperado que hubiera gritos, pero no que lo rechazara totalmente después de la inocente broma que le hizo a Hux. Se dio cuenta de que Vala no lo iba a perdonar a menos que…

Oh no, no lo haría, es un total no, simplemente no.

— Necesito ir a trabajar, permiso.

— Arkim… Arkim… ¡Vala! —la chica se detuvo solo porque le impresionó que por fin la llamara por su nombre—. Ragant estará enfadada de escuchar que…

— Me importa una mierda Ragant y espero que me escuche, porque _me importa-una-mierda_ –explotó—. Después de conseguir gratuitamente una amenaza de muerte y una total humillación frente al comandante Ren, sí, estoy harta. No me importa, ve con ella, ve y dile que Vala Arkim no quiere hacer lo que le dicen.

— Mira, lo siento —bueno, había pensado que no lo haría ni aunque se viera forzado, pero le había salido con bastante naturalidad. Le había pedido disculpas a Arkim, a fin de cuentas—. Lo siento por todo eso, solo quería hacer enfadar a alguien y lo hice, pero eso siempre fue entre yo y esa persona — _y esa jodida persona se obsesionó contigo y tu destrucción, al parecer,_ pensó.

— ¿Es ese "alguien" el general Hux?

La ignoró. Si le decía que sí, tendría que responder muchas preguntas, una de ellas era por qué un jodido técnico nuevo en la nave quería joder al general más importante de toda la primera orden.

— La cosa es que lo siento y para compensarte, he venido aquí a retomar el trabajo y… y a invitarte al baile de navidad.

Ok, la improvisación lo estaba metiendo en más problemas.

Vala estuvo a punto de soltar su maleta como Kuna, solo que no estaban cerca de algún agujero peligroso así que lo único que sucedería sería un gran caos de herramientas repartidas por el suelo. Había olvidado el baile de navidad, lo había olvidado por completo. Primero porque si bien los técnicos no tenían prohibido ir, jamás eran invitados, y sin una invitación formal, eran historia, no podían asistir. Así es como pasó tres años sin ser invitada. Lo segundo que le había hecho olvidar el baile había sido el no celebrar esa fecha en absoluto. Cuando llegó a la primera orden pensó que allí no celebraban nada y estaba bien con eso, su familia tampoco lo hacía, pero pronto descubrió las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo allí eran las más elegantes y pomposas de toda la galaxia.

Solo para algunos, claro.

Admitía que le daba curiosidad pisar el salón en donde se celebraba tan solo para mirar todo y entretenerse con el honor, como esa vez en la que entró en la habitación de Hux y casi pierde el norte al ver todas sus pertenencias y hasta el color de las paredes.

— ¿Quién nos va a dar el permiso de entrar, Matt? —murmuró, desorientada.

— Creo que ya sabes quién.

Bueno, quizás no fuera tan problemático de todo y quizás fuera un paso más para joder al pelirrojo favorito del universo entero, irónicamente, claro.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Quién se iba a presentar ese día con ella? ¿Kylo o Matt?

¿Cuál de las opciones lo haría enfadar más?

* * *

Como si no fuera el día más raro de todos, por la tarde, cuando se zafó de Arkim y pudo retirarse más temprano del "trabajo", se encontró con nada más y nada menos que la capitán Phasma ordenando a unas tropas afuera de sus habitaciones.

Hasta ahí todo bien, la había visto un par de veces con el disfraz puesto, pero no había querido meterse con ella. Phasma, a diferencia de Hux, era una presencia con la que le gustaba pasar el rato e incluso charlar civilizadamente. Ella no era difícil, quizás muy cuadrada y apegada a las reglas, pero eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar.

Lo raro comenzó cuando ella, al parecer, detectó su presencia y al haber pasado por su lado y casi llegando al pasillo en donde debía doblar para dirigirse a su recámara, ella lo detuvo.

— Espera un momento.

Él se detuvo, era obvio que al único que estaba deteniendo así de abruptamente era a él. A los soldados los llamaba por su número, no así.

Se volteó y la miró.

— Quédate ahí hasta que termine con esta sección —le ordenó.

Kylo estuvo a punto de entornar los ojos, estaba aburrido de la peluca, sentía que su cabeza explotaría del calor. Y las gafas, las gafas eran lo peor. No, lo peor era el traje de técnico, la verdad, parecían idiotas. ¿Debería pedirle a los que se encargan del vestuario de la primera orden que diseñaran un traje distinto?

¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de los técnicos de radar en ese momento?

Dentro de poco, Phasma se deshizo de su tarea y los soldados fueron despachados a sus deberes. Pronto, eran solo los dos en aquel amplio pasillo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —fue lo que dijo ella, y fue divertido escuchar ese tono a través de la voz robotizada por el casco.

— ¿Disculpe? —Ren jugó a ser Matt, ignorando que Phasma no era tan ingenua como Hux.

— ¿Estás intentando que a Hux le dé algo? Ha estado más ruidoso que nunca en su corta vida gracias a ti ¿Qué le hiciste? —se quejó y al no recibir una respuesta de su acompañante, lo arrastró hacia una sala de reuniones vacía en donde se quitó el casco y dejó de pretender—. A mí no me engañas con esa peluca y esos lentes, Kylo Ren.

* * *

 **Nota: hagan que la amistad maternal entre Phasma y Kylo sea canooonnn**


	9. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

— No es nada, Phasma, quiero que enloquezca, algo poco —sonrió Kylo, aprovechando de quitarse la peluca ahora que sabía que con la rubia no tenía necesidad de pretender.

— Mira, normalmente te diría que da igual, pero técnicamente su mal humor está arruinando las operaciones de la nave —explicó—. Me da curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que te inventaste ahora para hacerlo sentir así?

— Uh… —Ren vaciló—. Ok, hay una chica —confesó.

La expresión en el rostro de porcelana de Phasma fue impagable, Kylo estuvo a punto de largarse a reír, pero en realidad eso no sería muy usual en él, no era un hombre que reía mucho, al menos no sin la peluca y las gafas.

— ¿Una chica? —repitió la mujer.

— Una chica —confirmó él.

— Bueno, podríamos seguir repitiendo lo mismo hasta el infinito. ¿Qué sucede con la chica?

— Básicamente robé a Millicent y se la entregué a la chica, Hux estuvo a punto de cometer un homicidio y ahora me está acusando de… qué se yo… dice que yo estoy involucrado con ella.

— ¿Y lo estás?

— Oh, ¿Tú también? Solo "previne" que Hux la matara, ¿Es eso malo?

— Para ser tú, sí. Me preocupa, incluso —supuso Phasma con una ceja alzada.

— Creo que el involucrado es nuestro querido general, Phasma —se defendió Kylo—. Está celoso —le aseguró como un niño entusiasmado de hacer enfadar a sus hermanos.

La rubia deseó decirle que los dos ya estaban bien abajo en el agujero que el mismo cavó cuando se puso esa peluca e hizo lo que hizo, pero se contuvo. Su intuición o lo que fuera que tenía dentro de la cabeza le decía que esperara un poco más, quería saber hasta dónde llegaban con ese asunto.

— Ahora tengo ganas de conocerla —bromeó por lo bajo.

— Lo harás. La invité al baile de navidad.

Phasma estuvo al borde de caerse de espaldas, ¿Qué más podría decirle ahora? Creía ya haberlo visto todo.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Cómo… tú?

— No, como el técnico que ves aquí —Kylo resopló— Mira, no lo sé, quizás vaya con ella como "yo".

Se quedaron callados durante un momento. A Phasma todo eso le olía a locuras y Ren estaba comenzando a creer que se le había pasado un poco —solo un poco, muy poco— la mano y se estaba involucrando más de lo que debería. De todos modos, no se echaría hacia atrás. Luego del baile desistiría de ser el técnico, desaparecería y… sí, lo lamentaba mucho por Arkim, pues era una buena amiga, si es que así pudiera calificarla en ese momento, pero creía que luego de ese baile la broma maestra ya estaría hecha.

A no ser…

— ¿Ya cenaste?

— No —espabiló, ceñudo—. Acabas de interrumpir una buena idea en contra de Hux.

— Estrellas, ¿Por qué se odian tanto?

Kylo no respondió.

— Anda, quítate esa ridiculez y comamos algo, esperaré en el comedor superior.

El pelinegro —todavía rubio en ese instante— suspiró. Phasma sí que sabía comportarse como la madre que ya no tenía.

* * *

Mara Donnall era una vieja conocida de Vala en el área textil del Finalizer. Sí, era del área que viste a toda una millonada de personas a bordo y se preocupa de los trajes de los soldados y todo eso. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con vestidos? Claro, nadie allí utilizaba vestidos o faldas, ni siquiera las oficiales de más alto rango, pero Mara seguía siendo una aficionada a la moda fuera de la estricta norma de la primera orden y de seguro tenía un plan para hacerla lucir no tan horrorosa la noche de navidad.

La recibió en su cuarto personal unos días antes del evento y Vala se sintió como si entrara en el paraíso. Mara era alguien de otro planeta, un ángel, no sabía cómo iba a pagarle el favor.

— Pues este año estoy a cargo de todo el vestuario de aquella jodida fiesta, así que como ves, estás incluida en la lista —explicó Mara.

— Vaya, asciendes como un disparo —se asombró Vala.

— No es un "ascenso" en sí, pero es una manera de llegar a él. Si logro hacer todo bien sin recurrir al suicidio, puede que me den una recompensa —Mara se encogió de hombros y ató su largo cabello negro en una coleta—. Manos a la obra, que al final tengo que hacer mí vestido.

— ¿Tú? —Vala casi se atora con su propia saliva— ¡Tú también vas! —exclamó luego con alegría. Saber que alguien más conocido iba le generaba una gran calma.

Mara le sonrió levemente.

— ¿Con quién vas? —curioseó mientras iba por su cinta para tomarle las medidas.

— Matt, otro técnico.

Mara se agachó y abrió un cajón en donde tenía sus instrumentos y luego se puso de pie y le ofreció una mirada llena de confusión a Vala.

— Entonces hay algo mal.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Vala enarcó una ceja.

Mara tomó su datapad y en menos de diez segundos tenía la lista de "invitados" a la fiesta de navidad, pudiendo navegar por ella en orden alfabético o también en orden según su puesto en la nave.

— La única que asistirá y que es parte del equipo de técnicos eres tú, mira —le acercó el datapad y la hizo ver—. Si es que no está y se queda sin un traje decente no sé quién tendrá más problemas, si yo o él.

Vala, ahora sí que muy confundida, intentó pensar en cómo buscar a Matt en esa lista, pero se dio cuenta de algo que jamás en su vida pensó que sería esencial: su apellido. Matt era simplemente Matt. No podían navegar por esa lista buscando a todos los Matt que hay para saber si hay un error en la jerarquización pero aun así está ingresado.

— No te preocupes —se encogió de hombros—. Tú no tendrás problemas, lo tendrá quien te dio la lista —supuso luego y para alivianar la tensión y confusión en el ambiente, prefirió cambiar de tema—. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas cómo funciona esto? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer trajes para todos? ¿No que ya tienen uno?

Mara dejó el datapad y le indicó una posición para medirla mientras charlaban. Vala accedió.

— Estaba bromeando sobre suicidarme por tanto trabajo, de hecho, es más simple de lo que se ve —explicó mientras rodeaba la cintura de la técnico—. La lista no es interminable, pero considerando que hay muchas personas a bordo, es medianamente larga. No hay muchos soldados en la fiesta, pero los que van no tienen una tenida formal desde antes porque técnicamente no la necesitan, así que gran parte de ese pequeño grupo que sí puede asistir a la fiesta necesita uno nuevo.

Vala asentía, interesada.

— Desde los oficiales hacia arriba, tenientes, capitanes, etcétera, ya cuentan con sus propios atuendos para situaciones así, pero muchos, te lo digo, MUCHOS, son enormemente caprichosos, en especial los de más alto rango —suspiró la pelinegra—. El general Hux tiene una debilidad por las chaquetas largas, esas que se pone sobre su uniforme todo el tiempo ¿Sabes?

— ¿Pidió una nueva para el baile acaso? —se burló Vala amargamente, imaginándose al pelirrojo con perfección y detalle en su mente.

— No, raramente, debo decir.

— ¿Qué hay de Kylo Ren?

— Él es un caballero de Ren, tienen sus propios atuendos extraños que usan incluso en fiestas pero… —Mara dejó de medirle uno de los brazos para volver a su datapad y confirmar algo que vio por la mañana y le causó sorpresa. Navegó un poco y luego miró a Vala—. Ha pedido un traje de lo más convencional para esta navidad ¿Te lo crees?

Vala negó.

— ¿Fuiste tú a tomarle las medidas? —volvió a curiosear, imaginando ahora que Mara había podido estar en su cuarto, con él sin la máscara, rodeándole el torso con la huincha, poniéndose en puntillas para medirle los brazos, pidiéndole ayuda cuando su altura no lo alcanzara. Medirlo de pronto sonaba como una actividad muy cercana.

¿Habrá hecho eso con Hux también? ¿Cuándo él requería abrigos?

— No, hay personas con ese cargo en mi área. No yo, pero creo que lo agradezco, no quiero ser asesinada tan joven.

— ¿Lo dices por el comandante?

Mara hizo un sonidito indicando que sí mientras volvía a lo suyo.

— Te equivocas de hombre. Al que debes temerle es al pelirrojo psicópata de Hux.

Ante eso, Donnall rio largamente.

— ¿Qué te pasó con él? —preguntó.

Vala prefería no seguir recordándolo.

* * *

 **Puede ser un capítulo aburrido y puedo haberme demorado mucho en actualizar pero ya está, tenemos una nueva aliada para Vala :) y todavía está la duda sobre quién aparecerá al final si Matt o Kylo.**

 **Ojalá les guste y me puedan dejar algún comentario o feedback!**


	10. Problemas

**Problemas**

Típico de Matt, deja rastros y luego se va. Desaparece. Y ella sigue creyendo que es un técnico normal, ninguna pista le dio alguna sospecha de que fuera alguien diferente o simplemente algo más que un simple y extraño técnico de radar. Nada.

El día había llegado y él le había dicho que la esperaría en la puerta del salón en donde se celebraría el baile, cosa que la hizo sentir ansiosa durante toda la mañana previa. Ahora faltaban tan solo diez minutos para que se encontraran.

Su vestido amarillo podía ser un gran acierto como también un error imperdonable para muchos. Mara, sin embargo, había dicho que arriesgado era la mejor palabra para describirlo y que, de todos modos, nadie la mataría esa noche por ello. Era una invitada más a la fiesta y no por ser un técnico de la nave tenía que acceder a vestidos de menos calidad que las mujeres de más alto rango ahí.

Respiró hondo, recordando a Mara, deseando que si todo salía mal estuviera allí, con ella. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Acaso Matt nuevamente la metería en líos o todo sería como debería ser?

* * *

Lo primero que le ocurrió cuando llegó a las puertas del lugar y no encontrar a Matt fue comenzar a maldecirlo. Una gran sarta de su extenso vocabulario comenzó a salir entre murmullos mientras mujeres y hombres todos vestidos impecablemente pasaban por su lado, algunos incluso observándola con osadía al verla sola y esperando por alguien que quizás nunca llegaría por ella.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan consciente de su existencia en el lugar, de ser alguien allí, de ser alguien material a quien los demás notifican.

Justo cuando Matt llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y la joven ya se consideraba plantada, dio media vuelta para devolverse por donde llegó, y chocó de cara con el pecho de un hombre alto, de cabello negro y mirada, si fuera posible, más negra.

— Discúlpeme —dijo ella, tremendamente arrepentida y sin mirarlo mucho, y de hecho, luego de una rápida mirada hacia arriba en donde solo alcanzó a ver que él tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos se fijaron en su corbata del mismo color.

Él se dio cuenta, por el tono no tan temeroso, que ella no lo conocía ni sabía cómo lucía exactamente sin el casco, así que abrió la boca para decirle algo, explicarle que Matt no vendría y que él estaba allí por él, pero una voz que no era suya llegó a ella primero.

— ¿Ren? Vaya que sorpresa, como para no perdérselo —

Hux. ¡Qué conveniente!

El general no podía ver más que un poco del amarillo del vestido de Vala, pero había supuesto, y correctamente, que era la pareja —de baile— de Ren. Lo que le causaba curiosidad, por así decirle.

Vala, por otro lado, se había congelado en su lugar y no sabía cómo salir del estado en el que estaba. No, nuevamente no, no podía estar pasando otra vez, se suponía que el general tenía que olvidar que existía, no volver a verla y en un baile del cual ambos lamentablemente eran parte, lo que los igualaba, por una noche.

— Dime, ¿Quién es tu acompañante? No creo que sea Phasma porque es demasiado pequeña y nuestra capitán odia los colores cálidos.

— Al menos estoy acompañado, General —Kylo se volteó con una sonrisa que ensayó mientras estaba de espaldas y Hux apretó los dientes, sin poder ver todavía a la chica.

Vala estaba tan absorta en desear salir de allí por arte de magia que no se fijó mucho en lo que estaban hablando. Ni siquiera reparó en lo que Ren había dicho.

— …De hecho, la conoces —prosiguió el pelinegro y se hizo un paso al costado. Ese movimiento bastó para que la joven volviera en sí y se viera frente a frente con un muy formal y, como siempre, impecable general Hux.

— ¿Arkim? —se escandalizó el ojiverde, indignado. Kylo estuvo a punto de sonreír, deseando que Phasma presenciara junto a él todo ese espectáculo de primera clase— ¡¿Arkim?!

Y, dentro de toda indignación, no podía dejar de mirarla. Esa no era Vala Arkim, ese técnico con la ropa gris y la chaquetita naranja chillón con su nombre en una ridícula placa brillante. Esa no era, ni de broma, la persona a la que había intentado asesinar gracias a Ren y... ¿Y qué diablos se creía con ese vestido amarillo de emperatriz de la galaxia? Si no tuviera una horrible postura que indicaba, entre otras cosas, sus pocas ganas de que la notificaran, ella sería perfecta para el puesto.

Kylo estaba que se desternillaba de la risa y de todo. No podía creer que luego de la indignación pudiera venir algo mejor: Que Hux admitiera con sus ojos que Vala era una persona y más que eso, una persona digna.

Se giró con una mueca de incomodidad para ver ahora la reacción de la muchacha y por primera vez se encontró con sus ojos.

Ella lo reconoció, lo pudo ver, lo pudo sentir, lo vio en su interior, forzándose a leer su mente para saber.

Ella abrió una y otra vez la boca, ahogada como pez fuera del mar.

 _El comandante Kylo Ren es... es..._

Desvió la mirada por mejor y ahora estaba viendo como una tonta a Hux, lo cual era infinitamente peor. No pudo dejar de notar que sus dos superiores vestían de un modo tan elegante y perfecto que no sabía si el área textil se esforzaba más en sus trajes o solo eran ellos los que lucían de ese modo naturalmente. Debía preguntarle a Mara cuando la viera.

— General, esto es... —intentó excusarse pero Kylo la tomó del brazo y la obligó a avanzar, empujando con su mano libre la puerta para abrirla.

— No tienes que darle explicaciones —la cortó. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero aun así sentía que debía darle las jodidas explicaciones—. General, si nos permite —se despidió fingiendo cortesía.

Quiso decirle "pelirrojo" pero eso lo delataría, pues eso fue lo que le dijo cuando estaba vestido de Matt y lo único que no lo había delatado todavía ante Hux había sido algo mucho más elemental: Desde soldados hacia abajo, todos para el general son la misma cosa. No se iba a molestar en mirarlo y no se molestaría en mirar a nadie a quien no considera.

Si no lo hacía, que Matt era en realidad él no era tan obvio como Phasma le había dicho unas cien veces. Así es como se había salido con la suya y así es como, pasando a través del umbral de la puerta abierta, que se cerró tras Vala y él, la joven técnico también lo descubrió.

Solo que, a diferencia de Phasma, la chica solo podía recurrir al silencio, porque ya no existía un _ellos_ allí, no existía la camaradería, la igualdad. Ellos no eran técnicos de radar. Ella lo era y ella había sido burlada por un superior.

Callarse era lo más sabio, pensó, decepcionada y avergonzada.

* * *

 **Probablemente mañana publique otro capítulo, es como una maratón de capítulos que tenía guardados para este fic.**

 **Cualquier comentario se agradece mucho :)**


	11. La princesa de Arkanis

**La princesa de Arkanis**

— ¿Vas a estar callada toda la noche? —preguntó Kylo, incómodo. ¿Qué esperaba? o más bien ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Que fuera como Hux y no lo reconociera? ¿Que lo volviera a tratar como a Matt?

 _Por favor, vuelve a tratarme como tratabas a Matt, esto es tan incómodo,_ pensó la voz de su Ben Solo interior, ese muchacho que enloquecía de ansiedad cuando algo salía así de mal.

 _—_ _¿_ Puedo hablar, comandante? —preguntó Vala con la mandíbula apretada, tensa.

— Puedes.

Su voz, su jodida voz es la voz de Matt, no la de Kylo Ren. Sin embargo él es Kylo Ren, no Matt.

Qué chiste, qué mal chiste.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que preguntó, como si todo el espectáculo hubiera sido hecho para que ella se sintiera de ese modo, tan culpable, recordando una y otra vez las veces en las que le gritó, en las que comenzó a chismorrear sobre otros superiores, en las que dio su opinión de forma tan imperiosa y… atrevida.

Y no podía olvidar lo más fundamental y jodido de todo el asunto: que todo ese tiempo tuvo la posibilidad de entrar en su mente. ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo? ¿Qué habrá visto en especial?

— Sé que tú sabes que no soy la persona que te haría daño, así que habla, habla lo que sea, solo habla —sí, Se había visto obligado a indagar en sus confusos y caóticos pensamientos otra vez y eso fue lo que encontró, que ella no le temía tanto, en el fondo. Arkim le dio un dolor de cabeza de aquellos por ese sacrificio.

Y ella simplemente confirmó lo que venía pensando.

— Ha leído mi...

— ¿Así que este es tu amigo Matt? —preguntó Mara pasando el brazo por los hombros de Kylo Ren.

Vala entró en pánico. No abrió más los ojos porque era un movimiento imposible y su piel morena empalideció, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez, alzando sus manos en frente de su pecho para darle a entender a su amiga que quitara las manos de encima de Kylo Ren, alias, la persona más aterradora de toda la nave y la base y la galaxia.

— Mara, Mara no...

Kylo realmente no quería que lo vieran más de ese modo. Él solo se enfadaba —y mucho— con la gente indicada, y sí, algunas veces destruía muchas cosas porque era una forma de lidiar con la ira, o eso dirían los médicos, pero no era un monstruo.

¿O sí?

— Oh, lo siento, yo solo quería conocer al amigo de Vala y... —se quitó Mara, comprendiendo algo así como que el "amigo" de su compañera era algo retraído o que no le gustaba que le tocaran.

Definitivamente no llegó al mensaje correcto, pero se apartó y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Vala.

— Matt —Kylo se volteó, sin embargo, y estiró su mano, listo para pretender que era ese Matt aunque no tuviera la peluca ni los anteojos pero la tal Mara no tenía por qué saber cómo lucía Matt, en realidad.

Su sonrisa fingida se esfumó cuando Mara estrechó su mano y lo miró a los ojos, callada, con esa mirada…

Otra más.

Pero, ¿Por qué ella podría saber quién era él si jamás se habían conocido en sus vidas?

Se rehusó a meterse en su mente. No quería hacerlo como con Vala, no quería seguir violando la intimidad de todos por su beneficio. Wow, eso sí que era Matt y no él, el aterrador Comandante Ren.

Mara giró la cabeza ligeramente.

— Si eres Matt, estás usando ahora mismo el traje que hice para el comandante Ren —le informó como si estuviera revelándole un gran secreto, luego suspiró y retomó un tono más formal—. Así que ¿Cuál es la explicación? ¿Qué tú eres Matt y robaste ese atuendo o que…?

 _Tú eres Kylo Ren._

No se atrevió a continuar, deseando que aunque fuera disparatado le confirmara que la primera opción era la correcta.

Vala comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera ebria, pero no había ingerido ninguna sustancia inusual desde que llegaron. Meneó la cabeza y se volteó para salir de allí e irse a su cuarto, caminando por entre las elegantes personas que asistieron a esa fiesta, aburrida de todo eso, de las mentiras, de las intrusiones a sus pensamientos, de su trabajo, de la nave, de Matt, de Ren, de…

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —de Hux, exactamente, aburrida de él.

— Suélteme.

Bueno, al menos algo le había enseñado ese psicópata asesino: a encontrar su voz y a perderle el miedo. Jafan y Kuna estarían orgullosos, tan orgullosos que armarían una fiesta de técnicos en algún lugar clandestino y todo eso sería mucho mejor que esto.

— Perdón, ¿Podrías repetirlo? —dijo el general.

— Suélteme, me quiero ir…

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué Ren te dejó por lo primero que vio?

— Oye, no es tú negocio, ¿Vale? —bueno, quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano con eso de perder el miedo y encontrar su voz interior, esa que le decía que más le valía prepararse para la lluvia de mierda y muchas groserías más si es que seguía molestándola.

Justo cuando él estaba a punto de decir alguna de sus frases de maniaco homicida, enfurecido con ella por no aprender la lección y comportarse, la voz de un hombre mayor saludándolo lo hizo palidecer.

Vala lo miró con curiosidad, olvidando todo lo demás, eso era mucho más interesante ¿Quién era ese abuelo y por qué Hux se ponía como niño asustado con él?

— ¿Cómo estás? —continuó el anciano y, por lo que ella pudo ver cuando Hux se volteó a verlo y saludarlo, en su traje tenía muchas insignias que indicaban rangos.

¿Sería un superior? Ella tenía entendido que no había nadie más superior a Hux y Ren allí.

— Muy bien, qué bueno verlo aquí, señor.

Sí, era un superior. Vala se quedó en su lugar solo por chismorrear un poco más. Poco sabía que eso la condenaría a una locura peor que la mentira de Kylo Ren.

— ¿Y quién es esta joven tan atractiva?

 _Bueno, gracias_ , pensó Vala, nerviosa, no quería que notificaran que estaba allí. Ella era un florero, un cuadro, invisible.

Hux se giró hacia ella y ella lo miró con pánico.

 _No hagas nada estúpido, no hagas nada estúpido, sal corriendo, sal corriendo_ …

— Señor —la tomó de la mano y la hizo acercarse un poco más hacia él de un tirón que pasó inadvertido. Vala lo miró y luego al otro hombre y le sonrió con cara de inocencia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Esta es Vala Arkim, distinguida princesa de Arkanis y mi invitada de hoy.

Vala apretó de vuelta la mano del segundo mentiroso más grande de la galaxia y se miraron. Hux, por primera vez en su vida, le sonrió. Parte del espectáculo, obviamente, pero le sonrió.

Enloquecería, esos dos la harían perder la cabeza.

* * *

 ***Suena bizarre love triangle de fondo* No, en realidad no sé qué diablos hacer con los ships.**


	12. La noche de los locos

**La noche de los locos**

— Vala estaba realmente entusiasmada por esto —observó Mara cuando, antes de que le respondiera la pregunta que dejó en vilo, vio que la muchacha de vestido amarillo escapaba de allí. Kylo se volteó y la vio desaparecer sin hacer mucho, no tenía idea qué hacer, si al final la broma no era para joderla a ella sino que a otro.

— Lo sé —se volteó—. ¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó luego a la pelinegra de ojos verde oscuro con un tono un poco brusco que la espantó.

— Mara Donnall, encargada de vestuario, señor.

— ¿Señor? —preguntó, distraído.

— He asumido que la respuesta más correcta a la pregunta que no me respondió, es que usted es el comandante Ren y no "Matt" —se justificó—. Y en ese caso, me disculpo por… por haber… haberlo abrazado… ya sabe, estuvo fuera de lugar y no es algo que hago a menudo.

Se quedaron callados.

— Una pregunta —dijo Mara, imprudente, luego de sacar dos copas de champagne de la bandeja de un mozo que se paseaba por todos lados ofreciendo de beber y le entregó una a él. Ren aceptó, intrigado. Primero se disculpaba como si tuviera miedo y luego le hablaba con toda la propiedad del mundo. ¿Acaso todas las chicas de la nave eran así o él había perdido mucho tiempo entrenando y poco socializando con el sexo opuesto?—. ¿Ella creía que era usted Matt, no? Porque al igual que yo, y la gran mayoría de esta nave, no sabía cómo era bajo el casco.

— Olvida el "usted" —le pidió un poco mosqueado por sus formalidades.

Mara se empinó la copa de champagne y se la bebió de un trago para evitar decir que le costaría un montón y que esa era una noche de locos, que quizás y estaba soñando.

— ¿Y es así? —continuó, curiosa.

Bueno, al menos tenía alguien con quien hablar, consideró Kylo.

— "Matt" es un técnico de radar de cabello rubio y grandes anteojos —dijo y luego resopló—. Pero sí, ya, bien… Lo inventé para joder un poco a una persona. No a Arkim, claro —la imitó y se bebió el contenido de su copa.

— ¿Otra?

Mara supuso que para tener ese tipo de conversación tan bizarra con uno de sus superiores era necesario más de una copa de alcohol, así que llamó al mozo alzando su brazo bien alto y dentro de poco tenían sus copas llenas otra vez.

— Una acertada decisión, Hux —comentó el anciano, que poco después del disparate del general, Vala aprendió que era un Almirante muy respetado en la primera orden, pero sin mucha incidencia en las decisiones ya que el supremo líder era, por lejos, el que hacía girar el mundo para todos—. Es adecuado que a tu edad te preocupes por la descendencia.

Vala abrió la boca para discutir ese asunto en específico, con el cual no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pero Hux casi le cubre la boca con su propia mano para que se callara.

— Todavía no es un asunto que discutir. Hoy solo es mi invitada al baile. Ar… Vala es embajadora de algunos sectores de la primera orden y es una mujer muy ocupada, al igual que yo.

 _¡SOY UN TÉCNICO DE RADAR!_ Pensó ella, desesperada, sorprendida, al borde de desmayarse.

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó el almirante—. Estoy esperando verlos durante la noche, ahora, si me disculpan.

— Adelante —dijo el general haciendo un leve gesto de despedida antes de voltearse a ver a Vala, a quien todavía tenía de la mano como si se la fuera a arrancar del cuerpo, y le pidió con sus ojos que hiciera lo mismo y sonriera.

Vala accedió y se despidió del abuelo ese con una sonrisa de "Princesa", la que casualmente era ahora. Finalmente, cuando el hombre ya no se podía localizar por entre la multitud, se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Hux.

— Ahora me vas a escuchar —sí, estaba enojada, y había aprendido de enojos con el mejor: Matt… es decir, Ren.

— ¿Perdón? —como siempre, el pelirrojo la miraba como si ella simplemente estuviera haciendo el ridículo al intentar hablarle de ese modo.

— Me hiciste una princesa —le había perdido el respeto—. De esta boca de "princesa" no salió ninguna jodida mentira, no puedes ir donde él a decirle "hey, ella no es una princesa, es un técnico y te engañé", por lo que puedo concluir que no me puedes matar si digo lo que pienso, ¿Me equivoco?

Tenía sentido, pero él era él, y no se iba a rendir. La volvió a tomar de un brazo y la apartó del centro de la fiesta hacia un lado.

— Cuando él se vaya —le dijo bien cerca—. Puedo hacerte desaparecer y decirle que lo nuestro no funcionó… qué triste sería eso ¿No, Arkim? Has sido lejos muy insubordinada conmigo, tu superior, para que te perdone.

— No tengo miedo.

— Deberías.

Ambos estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos en una pelea a la antigua cuando llegó Kylo con Mara atrás, bastante mareados y risueños, ante lo cual Hux y Vala compusieron la misma expresión.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Ella es mí pareja…

— No, resulta que soy la princesa de Arkanis —bufó Vala.

— ¿Qué? —Mara frunció el ceño—. ¿En serio? ¿Te han nombrado princesa? Puedo hacer tus vestidos si quieres…

— ¡No es verdad! —se desesperó Arkim—. Soy un técn… —Hux la jaló del brazo y ella se quedó en silencio.

— Bueno, perdón, pero voy bailar con ella porque yo la traje aquí —se metió Kylo y la tomó del otro brazo.

Mara comenzó a reír, eso era tan gracioso, aunque si seguían así podrían arrancarle las extremidades a Vala y eso no sería tan gracioso.

— No, no, yo… —por mucho que odiara a Hux, Vala tendría que bailar con él para asegurar el único puesto que la salvaba de morir ahí mismo, y ese era su puesto de princesa de Arkanis.

Bailaría con el pelirrojo, bailaría toda la noche con él si eso significaba tener una ventaja sobre él, ganarle por fin.

— Bailaré con el general —miró al susodicho y este le ofreció una sonrisa cargada de ironía y victoria a Ren, quien no entendía nada, se suponía que la chica estaba de su lado ¿O no? ¡Él no era el homicida!

Bueno, sí, un poco homicida, más que Hux incluso, pero no con gente que le caía bien.

— Es como debe ser —comentó Hux con altivez.

Y fueron a la pista.

* * *

 **Prometo intentar no tardarme tanto la próxima vez :(**


	13. Alcoholizados

**Alcoholizados**

 _"Arkim, deja de beber_ " le advirtió Hux cuando recién tocaba una de las copas que los mozos estaban repartiendo por todo el gran salón. A la quinta ya no le importaba, y lo más gracioso es que el pelirrojo lucía más histérico y borroso, inofensivo. Intentó buscar por entre la gente a Mara o a Matt… es decir, Kylo Ren, su comandante, pero no los encontró. La última vez que los vio estaba segura de que ambos lucían más borrachos que ella en ese minuto.

Era en ese momento en donde la fiesta comenzaba a parecerle encantadora. En ese mismo instante, cuando el almirante a quien tanto respetaba el general Hux se le acercaba y, no tenía claro cómo, terminó hablando con él de estrategias militares.

Hux estaba intentando ahogarse en su propia vergüenza al otro lado del salón cuando la vio charlar con el hombre y casi corre a su lado para evitar algún desarreglo, pero apenas llegó, el almirante le palmeó vivamente la espalda, ofreciéndole una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Hay una sola en toda la galaxia y es tuya —Vala estaba muy indignada con la forma en la que se refería a las mujeres ese sujeto, es decir, ¿Cuánta educación le faltaría para darse cuenta de que las mujeres y hombres valen lo mismo? Bueno, ni todos los rangos del mundo le darían el cerebro para comportarse como una persona moderna y no como un idiota interplanetario.

Primero: Sí, una Vala Arkim en todo el jodido sistema y galaxia, una sola y con la suerte en números negativos.

Segundo: NO era de Hux, NO era ni sería de Hux.

— ¿A qué se refiere, señor? —Hux sonrió quedamente, un poco perdido.

— Discute tan bien las estrategias como tú —le aseguró el mayor. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de creerlo y sonrió socarrón, ¿Un técnico? Sí, el almirante se estaba haciendo viejo—. Supongo que tú le habrás enseñado.

— De hecho, el general y yo recién nos conocemos, mi educación viene por entero de mi pueblo y Arkanis —se defendió ella, aún más ofendida si es que eso era posible—. No creo que me hubiera podido enseñar nada de lo que discutimos en una sola velada.

El almirante lucía un poco confuso.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? Yo pensando que se conocían —rio encantado—. Princesa, estoy gratamente sorprendido por su educación, esperaría ver más de sus estrategias en el futuro de la primera orden.

Y lo último lo dijo como si sugiriera que en el "futuro" habría un Hux y Arkim por siempre.

Los dos compartieron miradas y negaron con expresiones casi idénticas en sus rostros.

El almirante rio otra vez y se retiró.

— ¿Estás ebria, Arkim?

— No, señor.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— ¿Acaso no escuchó, señor?

Hux estaba tan irritado que la tomó de un brazo y la forzó a mirarlo, pues en todo ese rato ella había estado mirando la pista de baile con aire perdido.

— Escúchame, no te le acerques más y no le digas tonterías, eres solo un técnico y toda esta mentira se acabará con este baile. Tendrás un castigo ejemplar por todas tus faltas y no volverás a hablar de este asunto jamás —farfulló entre dientes y la soltó.

Vala, literalmente colorada, iracunda, lo miró a los ojos, apretó los labios y, en vez de comenzar a gritarle todo lo que quería decir desde que él mismo la metió en ese maldito problema, porque así de inteligente era el gran General de la primera orden, dio un paso al costado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— No, imbécil, toda esta mentira se acabó ahora —gruñó entre dientes, hablando sola mientras se apuraba por llegar a la puerta.

Hux la dejó ir pensando que tan solo quería alejarse de él y cumplir con las órdenes, porque eso es lo que alguien inteligente y sensato haría, razonó. Solo cuando la vio abrir la puerta de salida y cruzar el umbral hacia el otro lado, la tranquilidad se le cayó al suelo y volvió a salir a grandes zancadas tras ella.

Arkim era un demonio, no tenía otro nombre.

— ¡HEY! —la llamó cuando salió al pasillo y la vio doblar hacia la derecha como un rayo—. ¡Arkim!

Por su lado, Vala comenzó a maldecir en voz alta, procurando que él la escuchara cuando comenzó a seguirla de cerca.

— ¿Qué es lo tan admirable que tiene el general Hux? ¿Su inteligencia? Oh, todos los imbéciles como yo lo adorábamos, pensando que era la cabeza de todo esto —hizo un feo sonido con la boca—. Gracias al almirante, que por cierto es más alto en rango que tú, supe que mi capacidad de idear una estrategia es igual a la tuya ¿Lo ves?

Se giró mientras caminaba y le ofreció una sonrisa burlona a Hux.

— Y él me nombra princesa de Arkanis, ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo podrá matarme ahora? ¿Tan grande era tu necesidad de quedar bien? O quizás solo querías mostrar que no estás tan solo como lo estás, porque eso es todo lo que se ve y lo que todos comentan en tu querida nave y tu querida base, general. Cien años, mil años, millones de años estándar y te maldigan las estrellas solo.

Se giró una vez más y él ya no estaba. La había dejado hablando sola.

Paró en seco y, de la rabia, comenzó a patear el suelo mientras gruñía. Lo odiaba, odiaba no poder humillarlo como él lo hizo en toda la noche.

Hux, tras un pilar, apoyó la cabeza en él y sonrió, aunque ni con la poca gracia que le hizo escuchar su rabia pudo borrar lo último que la bebida y alterada chica había dicho.

* * *

— Y después robé su gata y se la di a Arkim —explicó Ren, caminando por los pasillos cercanos al gran salón con la vestuarista. Se sentía un poco extraño gracias al alcohol barato de la fiesta, pero también aliviado, esa mujer no lo hacía sentir como si tuviera que estar encubierto para poder hablar a la ligera. Bueno, podría ser también otro efecto del alcohol barato, pero se sentía ligero, como si Matt, Kylo, y todas sus personalidades se mezclaran.

Y no, no era un psicótico.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hux tiene una gata? —por su lado, Mara había bebido tanto que ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de llamar a sus superiores como correspondía, tan solo se dejaba ir.

— Adivina cómo se llama —la retó Kylo.

Mara hizo un gesto, como si lo pensara, y después se encogió de hombros.

— Con lo raro que es el general, quizás se llame… no lo sé, Snoky.

Ren no se esperó eso y estalló en risas, Mara lo miró durante un rato porque eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, como una anomalía en el cielo, entre las estrellas, como ver el día en el espacio sabiendo que todos los días es de noche.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

— Millicent —prosiguió él a dar el nombre correcto.

— Oh, suena a romance, ¿Es el general un romántico? —preguntó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Para ese entonces Ren había dejado de reír y continuó con su semi-seriedad de ebrio.

¿Cómo le afectaría el alcohol a su uso de la fuerza?

— Si fuera un romántico no tendría un gato —explicó espontáneamente. Esa bebida de verdad le soltaba la lengua.

Mara se echó a reír otra vez cuando se toparon de golpe con Vala, quien venía desde la dirección contraria caminando como si la llevara un rayo, con los puños apretados incluso.

— ¡Vala!

Kylo se alejó un poco, la aparición de la chica le había hecho espabilar. Todavía tenía un asunto pendiente con la técnico, uno sobre mentiras y verdades, sobre Matt, sobre esas confusiones que la involucraron y la pusieron en el camino de Hux, en primer lugar. Por mucho que la apreciara, consideró que lo más prudente era alejarse.

Sin siquiera despedirse de Mara, dio media vuelta y se fue. Mara, demasiado alegre por encontrar a su amiga, se dio cuenta muy tarde y cuando volteó simplemente ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño, volvió a mirar por si su vista le engañaba pero no había rastro de su superior en ningún lado.

Ahora ¿Lo habría soñado? ¿Tan ebria estaba que soñó que caminaba con Kylo Ren bromeando sobre gatos y sobre Hux?

— Se fue —le informó Vala, quien sí lo vio—. Supongo que para no explicar por qué se puso una peluca y me jodió la existencia.

— Vala, ¿Qué pasó allí adentro? —preguntó Mara, acercándose a su amiga—. Todavía no lo termino de entender.

— Solo… vámonos, quiero irme a mi cuarto, allí abajo, quiero mi uniforme, quiero mi ridícula placa con mi nombre, quiero mi maldita vida —y cuando Mara vio que los ojos de la joven se ponían acuosos, la abrazó instintivamente.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba con sus superiores como para que la agarraran con ella?

Necesitaba dormir esa borrachera y pensarlo otra vez. Mientras, iría a dejar a Vala de vuelta a su sector. Nunca la había visto así de vulnerable.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, espero no demorar tanto para el próximo y gracias por los comentarios, déjenme saber si les gustó o no :)**


	14. Solo un hombre

**Solo un hombre**

Conforme los días pasaron, Vala no volvió a oír de sus superiores y, como es de costumbre ya para ella, esperaba que en cualquier momento sucediera la tragedia y volviera a ser tragada por el agujero negro que significaban tanto Ren como Hux. Mientras, disfrutaba su último desayuno con sus mejores amigos, Kuna y Jafan, antes de bajar del Finalizer a la base durante un tiempo.

Por fin descansaría de todo esto y quizás, solo quizás, no volviera a bordo, eso estaba en manos de sus superiores. No le sorprendería, sin embargo, que la despidieran de su trabajo. Lo que aún le seguía sorprendiendo era que le hubieran perdonado la vida tras todo ese lío de disfraces, princesas y mentiras. Fue una historia de locos que no le contaría a nadie porque seguramente nadie le creería, para empezar.

Ni siquiera esas dos personas a las que tanto aprecio les tenía y que ahora conversaban sobre apuestas y dinero.

— ¿Qué sucede hoy, Vala?

La joven sintió que habían pasado años hasta que Kuna se fijó en ella y le hizo esa pregunta. Cuando lo miró, él la estaba mirando de vuelta con seriedad. Vala lucía bastante amarilla y ojerosa, eso era lo que había llamado su atención.

— Pareciera como si te estuviera haciendo mal el descenso hacia la base —observó viendo que ella ni siquiera respondía.

— O como si se hubiera ido de parranda sin nosotros —se incluyó Jafan, aunque este, como era su estilo, siempre bromeando.

— ¡Gravísimo! —sonrió Kuna, aunque luego volvió a mirar con preocupación a su amiga. Que él y Jafan adoraran las bromas y charlar sobre tonterías durante la mayor parte del día no significaba que no se preocuparan. Además, Vala era más que una amiga para ambos, era una hermana. Cualquier cosa que le pasara les incumbía.

— Estoy un poco enferma, nada más. Algo viral —explicó Arkim cortamente, detestando mentirles así—. Así que aléjense de mí.

— Nunca —dijeron ellos, ofendidos.

Vala los miró con cariño. ¿Cuándo fue que cambió la vida que tenía junto a sus mejores amigos por fiestas en donde ella no encaja porque es un técnico y nada más?; ahora ni siquiera podía decirles la verdad. Estaba atrapada en un mundo que solo habían compartido ella y Mara, y la verdad es que de Mara no había sabido desde la borrachera, es decir, hace mucho tiempo.

Y todavía seguía como si la hubiera arrollado un wookie, como si esa fiesta hubiese sucedido tan solo hace una noche atrás.

— Permiso, chicos, tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas para bajar.

— ¿Acaso te han dicho que te quedes abajo por esos conflictos que tuviste hace semanas? —preguntó Jafan, ahora sí preocupado de verdad por el destino de su amiga.

— No —ella continuó mintiendo—. Soy yo la que ha decidido quedarse. Iré a Arkanis, con mi familia.

— ¿QUÉ? —soltaron ambos técnicos.

— No tienes que hacer eso —una voz los sacó de su discusión y los tres se dieron vuelta. Vala, con mucho pesar, miró a su superior disfrazado una vez más de aquel estúpido técnico de grandes gafas y cabello rubio.

¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que esa ridícula peluca era real? ¿Cómo no lo vio mejor? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que todo eso pasara?

Tuvo ganas de largarse a llorar y correr lejos de allí, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de él y lejos de la vida que ella tanto amó durante todos esos años en los que no fue más que una dedicada técnico de radar entre los miles de tripulantes que constituían el Finalizer.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró Kuna, compartiendo una mirada con Jafan, quien, harto del asunto, dio unos pasos y se puso entre Vala y Matt, ignorando quién era realmente ese técnico que desaparecía y aparecía como se le antojara.

— Mira, si esto es tú culpa, si Vala quiere dejar todo por tu culpa, yo te juro que…

Y, a penas Vala vio que su amigo levantaba el puño, listo para lanzarlo a la cara de Ren, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo obligó a dejar la amenaza de lado.

— Jafan, no —dijo—. No, no hagas eso, por favor —suplicó con terror. Si Jafan ofendía a Ren estarían podridos, no quería que lo mataran, no quería que nada les pasara por su culpa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? —preguntó el joven, abrumado por lo poco que entendía de todo el asunto. Kuna, atrás, dio unos pasos también y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Vala.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —demandó, mirando a Matt con rencor—. Desde que tú llegaste a trabajar con nosotros, la vida de Vala cambió. El General Hux estuvo a punto de matarla, ha estado metida en muchos problemas, ¿Quién diablos eres?

Vala y Matt se miraron fugazmente, comprendiendo que Kuna estaba más cerca que Jafan de acertar a la verdad. Entonces fue ella misma quien nuevamente tuvo que calmar a su amigo.

— Él no es el culpable. Nadie es culpable —insistió—. Yo… yo no soy feliz aquí y nadie puede hacer nada por eso ¿Saben? Voy a bajarme en la base y no voy a volver a pisar el Finalizer porque yo quiero, ¿Acaso no lo pueden entender?

Seguía mintiendo y con ello odiándose por hacerlo con sus mejores amigos. Los iba a extrañar, iba a extrañar todo, pero lo que Kylo Ren le había hecho había ido más allá de la crueldad promedio que muestra con todo quien le molesta. Ella jamás le hizo nada, ella se convirtió en un efecto secundario de su propia y estúpida, interminable riña con el general Hux, quien también había terminado por hacerle lo mismo.

Estaba decepcionada de las dos personas a las cuales más miraba hacia arriba cuando les desconocía, esas dos personas que juegan como niños y no les importa destruir la vida de todos los que se le crucen con tal de seguir jugando y jugando.

Haberle temido a la muerte todos los días y noches que estuvo metida en el lío con ellos hasta la última noche, la del baile, le hizo darse cuenta de que no es normal. Nada de lo que hacía la primera orden era normal.

— Vala… —escuchó a sus amigos a lo lejos y no lo soportó más. Con lágrimas en los ojos, empujó a Ren para apartarlo de su camino y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba que ambos golpearan a "Matt". Quizás lo merecía, aunque no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

* * *

Ragant, ignorando que ella quería marcharse sin avisar, la llamó a su oficina y Vala fue pensando que era algo de rutina antes de bajar a la base. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la mujer, sin siquiera mirarla, le dijo:

— Sube ahora. El General Hux requiere tu presencia lo más pronto posible.

Vala estuvo al borde de lanzarse al suelo y besar las botas que adornaban los pies de la mujer para que la ocultara de ese hombre, pero se tragó todo lo que sentía y asintió. Dando media vuelta, se retiró y caminó con rapidez hacia el ascensor que la llevaría hasta el nivel en donde se encontraban las oficinas de sus superiores.

Mientras más rápido saliera de su vista, mejor, así que no perdió tiempo y, sin siquiera tener puesto su uniforme, sino que unos pantalones de algodón gris estándar y una sudadera del mismo color, pasó por todos los controles de identidad hasta que llegó a la oficina del pelirrojo.

Uno de sus oficiales se encontraba afuera.

— Vala Arkim, técnico de radar, el general Hux me llamó, según tengo entendido —dijo de forma protocolar y monótona.

— Pasa, pasa —el oficial, bajo de estatura, moreno y con unos ojos de niño, parecía una persona decente y amable. Vala lo miró mientras él le sonreía tímidamente y le permitía entrar a la oficina.

— Gracias —dijo ella, aun sorprendida por la dulzura del hombre, cosa que no se encontraba mucho por esos lugares.

Avanzó y entró con confianza a la oficina, aunque por adentro sentía un vacío considerable en el estómago al pensar en la última vez que vio al general Hux: borracha y convertida, por él mismo, en una princesa.

Eran tan ridículo.

Como siempre, lo primero que vio al entrar en esa amplia oficina fue a Hux sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre su datapad, trabajando, tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Vala carraspeó y llamó su atención sin tardarse más en lo inevitable. Hux la miró y dejó el datapad de lado, una sorpresa viniendo de él.

— Siéntate —le ordenó.

Algunas cosas no cambiarían jamás, por ejemplo: sus modales. Accedió a sentarse porque ya se había cansado de las insubordinaciones, ahora solo quería salir del trámite, bajarse del Finalizer y tomar la primera nave hacia Arkanis como la desconocida que era, no la princesa del planeta.

— Voy a ir directo al asunto por el que estás aquí —suspiró. Fuera cual fuera el tema que les competía, Vala se percató de que estaba incomodándolo—. Vas a renunciar a tu puesto como técnico de radar.

 _Por supuesto que sí, ¿Acaso es una orden?_ Pensó ella con una mirada inyectada en rencor y puesta fija en sus ojos claros.

— …y vas a viajar conmigo a Arkanis.

¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo, como si no hubiera oído bien.

— No te preocupes, tendrás un sueldo regular por lo que dure el asunto —Hux lucía miserable al decir lo que estaba diciendo, como si su mentira le hubiera caído sobre los hombros como un peso que era inhumano soportar. Vala disfrutó, por un breve momento, de esa miseria.

— ¿Es esto por lo que sucedió en…?

— Sí, ahora ¿Quién sabe que eres un técnico de radar? Aparte de Ren, tus compañeros y Ragant —preguntó.

Ella no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

— Nad… —pero, de pronto recordó que había alguien—. El oficial… ese oficial que… que estaba allí afuera.

Debería haberse bebido algunos tragos antes de entrar. Siempre que hablaba con él parecía tartamuda o idiota. Hux la miró, sumergido en consideraciones sobre eso.

— Mitaka, supongo —dijo finalmente—. No es problema, ¿Alguien más?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él ni siquiera la regañó por no responder de forma verbal ni haberle llamado "señor" en todo lo que llevaba allí. Era extraño.

— ¿Has tenido contacto con Ren últimamente?

Volvió a negar, forzándose a olvidar que lo vio esa mañana disfrazado de Matt una vez más y sin motivo más que ir a joderla, o lo que fuera eso que hacía cada vez que se disfrazaba.

Quizás solo le gustaba eso de cambiar de personalidades como un demente.

— ¿Qué haremos en Arkanis? —preguntó de pronto.

Finalmente, sí iba a acabar en Arkanis, sin volver a ver a sus amigos, pero con _él_.

— Visitas protocolares, cenas, tratos —el pelirrojo batió su mano en el aire como si no importara—. No creo que te haga mal, de pronto, tener vestidos, comer bien y lidiar con una vida mejor.

— No es mi vida —siseó Vala. Nunca había sido una persona interesada, no tenía por qué sentirse emocionada por cambiar de estilo de vida a uno elevado por las mentiras de su general.

— No quiero volver a oírte decir que eres un técnico —añadió.

— Supongo que no puedo decir que no —observó ella.

Hux pudo haberla asesinado con la mirada, pero, sorprendentemente, luego de unos segundos la bajó hacia su datapad e hizo un gesto nervioso. Vala lo observaba atentamente.

— Quisiera ofrecerte… —comenzó él, pero se arrepintió al momento. Reconsideró lo que iba a decir y volvió a empezar—. Debo decir que no estaba entre mis planes que todo esto pasara, pero sí son consecuencias de mis propias acciones y… tú te viste arrastrada por ellas.

— Pues, decir la verdad es una opción —opinó ella con frialdad.

— Tú no sabes cómo es… tú no sabes lo que es esto —dijo Hux con un tono oscuro. ¿Acaso también estaría amenazado de muerte si no cumplía con las expectativas de otros más poderosos que él?

Vala suspiró.

— Cualquiera en tu puesto estaría encantada de jugar a ser una princesa —el general no podía negar que le provocaba curiosidad que ella no estuviera interesada en absolutamente nada más que ser técnico, como si ese fuera el cargo soñado, su sueño de niña.

Era como si Vala Arkim no aspirara a lo que todas las mujeres que conocía aspiraban. No se arreglaba, no se peinaba -en ese momento llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta demasiado desordenada como para pensar que la peinó-, no quería riquezas, no le gustaban los vestidos, y aun así sabía comportarse como la más alta de las emperatrices. Eso era aún más irónico y confuso.

— Creo que yo tan solo anhelo no morir antes de abandonar la primera orden —confesó ella.

— ¿Abandonarla? —Hux alzó la mirada.

Vala se miró las manos dejando que la tristeza nuevamente la invadiera.

— Como supongo que no me puede matar sin arruinar todos sus planes, me gustaría que supiera que arruinaron mi vida —lo acusó, alzando su mirada oscura—. Usted y Ren se permiten arruinar la vida de quienes no valen nada, pero ¿Ya ve? Ahora soy una pieza importante para su puzle, pero me arruinaron antes. La primera orden, es decir, ustedes, no tiene nada que yo quiera. Lo que una vez amé y juré adorar, ahora no es nada más que una decepción. Ustedes lo son. Jamás voy a perdonarlos, y sé que no les importa, que no les importa en absoluto, pero espero que algún día se de cuenta de que la primera orden jamás tendrá éxito si es así como quieren que la galaxia funcione, con personas arruinadas y jodidas trabajando para ustedes solo porque no quieren morir.

Hux estaba ligeramente sorprendido por su habilidad para componer discursos, eso fue lo primero que notó por cómo había sido educado. Primero analizar el lenguaje, luego el contenido; pero no podía ignorar lo que había dicho, lo que significaba y el profundo sentido que tenían todas esas palabras para ella.

Estaba al tanto, por supuesto, de lo que Ren había hecho y que, al final, había acarreado a los dos -a Vala y a él- a su juego. Estaba al tanto también de que se había pasado con ella desde el mal entendido con Millicent. Y nadie, en toda la galaxia, le enseñó a pedir disculpas, menos a alguien mil rangos más abajo, pero su interior le había hecho sentir, por primera vez en la vida, la necesidad de decir que lo sentía.

Había intentado seducir su parecer con las riquezas, la buena vida, los vestidos, el maquillaje, los peinados y las licencias, el poder en general, que tendría al ser esa princesa que él creó frente al Almirante en la fiesta, pero no había funcionado.

Vala necesitaba esa disculpa y Hux sabía que, si no la conseguía, prácticamente estaría trabajando con él para no morir, viviendo en la miseria aun teniéndolo todo.

 _"¿Tan grande era tu necesidad de quedar bien? O quizás solo querías mostrar que no estás tan solo como lo estás, cien años, mil años, millones de años estándar y te maldigan las estrellas solo…"_

 _—_ Lo siento —dijo lentamente.

Vala abrió la boca ligeramente. Decir esas palabras, de pronto, humanizaron a Hux, le hicieron ver a un hombre frente a ella y no un genocida. En ese momento, no hubo palabras para describir el tono exacto con el cual dijo eso, solo una certeza arrolladora: estaba siendo sincero con ella.

* * *

 **Próximamente: la confrontación con el responsable de todo el caos *redoble de tambores*: KYLO. Y mucho más.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y los f &f, ahora se viene lo chido... ok no. Espero que les guste y me dejen más mensajitos para saber qué les pareció :)**

 **Saludos.**


	15. De vuelta a casa

**De vuelta a casa**

Aunque no tenía palabras para todo lo que le había dado ese último día abordo, justo antes de bajar a la base, tampoco podía creer lo insólitas de algunas de sus peticiones obligatorias para el cargo de Falsa Princesa de Arkanis, ahora que ya estaban instalados fuera del Finalizer.

— ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí? Es prácticamente un secuestro —bramó Vala. Que él se haya disculpado no había cambiado mucho las cosas, de hecho, peleaban mucho más ahora que eran prácticamente iguales y Hux la tenía como intocable.

— Sé que si sales de este lugar vas a ir a reunirte con tus amiguitos los técnicos, y ya no quiero que hagas eso —explicó el pelirrojo, como siempre sin quitar la vista de su datapad. Estaba revisando los últimos detalles del viaje. Había hecho malabares para conseguir una nave de último minuto para partir lo antes posible y así evitar a Ren y que Arkim se escapara, arruinando todo, pero no lo había conseguido y eso le irritaba.

Para variar, la chica no dejaba de hablar. Nunca pensó que darle el poder de ser princesa -por sus malditos errores- significaría que se sublevara de ese modo. Cuando el trato acabara se aseguraría de darle un castigo ejemplar, aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo. Una vez que ella adoptara el personaje como su propia piel, no sabía cómo la devolvería a su puesto de técnico. Había muchas cosas que le impedirían volver a enviarla a los subterráneos del Finalizer otra vez y pensar en ello le daba jaquecas.

— ¿Qué tiene que salga con mis amigos? —preguntó ella impulsivamente. Hux levantó la mirada de su datapad y sus ojos, su cara de póker y esos labios finos, arrugados en una mueca, le dieron a entender a Vala que había sido una pregunta riesgosa.

No podía matarla, ni golpearla, ni nada de sus sadismos, pero sí podía joderla de cualquier otro modo. ¿Debería preocuparse?

— ¿Tengo que explicártelo otra vez?

Para variar, acompañando la expresión burlesca en su cara, le preguntaba aquello con un tono bastante molesto. Vala resopló y miró alrededor. La habitación era modesta, pero se notaba que era una habitación reservada para otras personas, no para un técnico de radar. Mara se había presentado por la mañana con, al menos, cinco vestidos de su talla más todos los accesorios que pudiera imaginar para usarlos con ellos.

Vala había intentado hablarle, pero en presencia de Hux, Mara había sido una tumba. Hablaba con profesionalismo sobre talles, pedidos, costos y fechas de entrega. Ni siquiera la miró.

Sentía que él la estaba alejando del mundo.

— Así que… el plan es alienarme por completo —siguió, insistente.

El general se sintió abrumado.

— No. Te hice firmar un contrato para evitar este tipo de conversaciones —la miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Leíste?

Vala había leído tan solo lo esencial.

— Sí.

Hux ya estaba acostumbrado a los mentirosos. Miles de soldados, oficiales y otros operarios habían estado frente a él rindiendo cuentas y mintiéndole a la cara a la vez. Sabía que ella mentía.

— En él decía que me estás prestando un servicio por el cual recibirás tal cantidad de dinero y otras especificaciones ¿Cierto? —siguió.

— Sí —repitió la joven.

— Y decía que al firmar estarías dispuesta a permanecer EN el personaje, es decir, tu cargo como princesa de Arkanis, desde el día en el que firmes hasta que de por terminada tu labor —finalizó—. Eso quiere decir que ahora mismo no eres el jodido técnico de radar de nadie y ni el más ínfimo miembro de esta orden debería verte otra vez con el traje o rodeada de técnicos.

— Pero…

— … porque no corresponde, ¿Cierto?

Vala se mordió la mejilla como una forma de contener la rabia, contra él o contra sí misma, no sabía, pero la cosa es que debió haber leído mejor esos jodidos papeles.

— No significa que tenga que permanecer encerrada —rebatió, encontrando un punto a su favor para seguir discutiendo con él.

En cierto modo, esperaba que en algún momento explotara. Esa extraña relación siempre había sido violenta, llena de agravios, insultos, llantos y amenazas de muerte. Ahora era como si él se hubiera congelado y fuera inmune a cualquiera de sus provocaciones; ella, por su lado, se había vuelto el triple de molesta deliberadamente, pero su indiferencia y calma, sobre todo después del episodio de las disculpas, le dejaban un vacío en el interior.

— Correcto, pero no tengo tiempo para ser tu niñero, Arkim —continuó él—. Prefiero que te quedes aquí.

— Y si prometiera no ver ni cruzar palabras con nadie ¿Sería feliz, General? —se mofó ella.

Él volvió a mirarla, irritado. Cada vez que mostraba en esos ojos como hielos que ella seguía irritándolo, la muchacha le sonreía. Eso era peor para su humor.

— Hace mucho tiempo que se dejó de utilizar la palabra para validar compromisos —respondió.

— El oficial Mitaka podría redactar otro contrato, uno que diga "Yo, Vala Arkim, prometo no relacionarme con ser alguno de la galaxia en cuanto abandone este cuarto que habito temporalmente. Como parte del trato, tendré permitido, dos puntos, salir a trotar al campo de entrenamientos de la base, realizar mis comidas diarias en el comedor general, deambular por los pasillos superiores, evitando así la tentación de ir con mis compañeros y fugarme… perdón, perdón"

Dejó de recitar porque ya no podía con la risa, y se cubrió la boca. Hux, con la cabeza agachada sobre su aparato electrónico, apretó los labios, indeciso: por un lado, apreciaba esos momentos en los cuales Vala Arkim demostraba sus talentos diplomáticos, y por otro, le irritaba enormemente que hiciera sonar cada cosa que saliera de su boca como una burla hacia él.

— No me voy a ir a ningún lado —se rindió Vala cuando el silencio del general terminó por abrumarla. Lo último que había dicho había sido distinto a todo lo anterior, es por eso que él volvió su atención hacia ella.

Se observaron silenciosamente hasta que Millicent saltó al regazo de Vala.

Esa gata traidora, pensó él.

— Vete —le ordenó.

Y no, no estaba hablándole a su mascota.

* * *

A pesar de que los técnicos no necesitaran entrenamiento, así como los soldados, oficiales, tenientes y todos los demás rangos, Vala siempre había disfrutado de trotar en su ropa de deporte y sus zapatillas livianas. La base Starkiller era, básicamente, nieve durante todos los años estándar que pasaban en la galaxia, y ese clima le encantaba para hacer actividad física.

Podía ver su respiración convertida en humo mientras corría y, mientras su cuerpo no sentía el frío del ambiente, su nariz lo sufría con creces. Vala no podía verse, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba totalmente colorada.

Había estado dando vueltas a solas en el campo de entrenamientos por algo así como veinte minutos cuando se detuvo durante unos segundos, trotando en su puesto, para hidratarse y continuar. Empinó la botella de agua y bebió con ganas hasta que sintió inconfundibles pasos en la nieve y temió que fuera el pelirrojo, reclamando que ya se le había acabado el recreo.

Se volteó, cerrando la botella de agua, y se encontró con Kylo Ren, su comandante. Vestía su túnica negra y llevaba un cinto del cual colgaba su sable de luz. Estaba, incluso, usando el casco. No podía ver nada de él, o de Matt, el personaje que interpretó y que le hizo terminar allí.

— Arkim —dijo en su voz robótica.

Ella frunció el ceño y él entendió que todo era demasiado impersonal, y eso era irónico después de haberse conocido de cerca.

Se quitó el casco de un clic y ella observó su cabello negro y despeinado. Así lucía su cabello de verdad, no como una peluca rubia fuera de lugar.

— Se supone que no debería hablar con nadie —dijo, jugando de pronto a hacerle caso a las reglas de su general.

— ¿Según quién?

Vala no contestó.

— ¿Todavía tienes miedo de que te mate? —siguió él, como si fuera un cuestionario.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tú? —habló por fin la muchacha—. No. Tampoco él, si quieres saber —añadió.

Hizo un gesto inexplicable antes de hablar, estaba inquieto, pero había querido encontrar a Arkim y que esta no escapara durante todo el mes en el que estuvo por allí, perdida, olvidada.

— Las cosas que hice —comenzó—. Ninguna de ellas tuvo como objetivo hacer… causarte daño.

La joven de cabello morado resopló. Si Hux disculpándose había sido la cosa más extraña e impresionante de la galaxia; la disculpa de Ren se sintió, sin embargo, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a disculparse por todo en su vida, comenzando por vivir. Eso no quitaba que no estuviera siendo sincero, pero no fue ni la mitad de fuera de lugar de lo que fue el escueto y desnudo "Lo siento" de Hux.

Y Vala no podía negarle el perdón.

— Supongo que está bien —respondió.

— ¿Es todo? —se sorprendió Ren. Vala enarcó una ceja—. ¿No me vas a gritar? ¿No vas a hablar?

Ella intentó no sonreír con nostalgia sin éxito.

— No eres Matt. No existe Matt —explicó—. ¿Cuál es el punto, comandante?

Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que él alzara un poco la cabeza, incómodo, y pasara los ojos por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

— Yo soy Matt —imitó la voz del técnico de radar. Vala inmediatamente imaginó el cabello rubio y los ridículos lentes adornando su cara.

Ambos rieron.

— No puedo ser amiga de un caballero de Ren, de mi comandante, de alguien que está tan por encima de mí —explicó ella luego del buen momento, eliminándolo por completo con sus palabras.

Kylo comprendía a lo que iba.

— No —concedió—. No te lo he pedido.

Vala asintió.

— Me voy a Arkanis —anunció luego ella. Necesitaba sacarlo de adentro, decírselo a alguien. Su plan siempre fue correr hacia Kuna y Jafan, encontrarlos y contarles todo, pero le había quedado claro que no podría hacer esa locura. No por ahora.

— Presumo que con Hux —observó Ren.

— El dinero me viene bien, lo necesito —se justificó.

Ambos se dieron cuenta perfectamente de lo mucho que Vala necesitaba justificar eso. Voy porque… Sigo a Hux porque… No me negué porque…

— Y es tu hogar —le recordó él.

Vala asintió.

— Es mi hogar —repitió, ausente. No muy convencida sobre los motivos por los cuales no había opuesto ningún tipo de resistencia a nada, ni siquiera al firmar esos estúpidos papeles que, si era sincera, jamás leyó.

 **Family friendly Kylo, basta de agresividad, aunque el pelirrojo sigue igual de agresivo, pero ya me las arreglaré con él pronto.**

 **Saludos :)**


End file.
